Batman: The Red Hood's Crusade
by SOWritings
Summary: Inspired By: Batman: Under the Red Hood, Mask of the Phantasm, and Son of Batman. This story covers great shifts in Bruce's life leading up to the Gotham's greatest threat. (Rated M for Violence & Lemons) Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim any right to the original characters/story of Batman.
1. Chapter 1

"Marti darling, come on." Andrea urged as she slipped her mask into her purse.

"Where is Theodore Mommy?" Her young daughter questioned desperately, from down the hallway.

Looking to the couch, in the center of their penthouse suite, she spotted the well loved teddy bear teetering off the edge of the arm. "He's over here sweetie." She said walking over to grab it.

Marti eagerly ran over, and collected her prized bear. "Theodore! I was worried sick!"

Andrea smiled at this, and stooped down to her level. "You get all your things packed?" She questioned, smoothing out her long black hair.

"Yes Mommy."

"Alright then. Well, I have to quickly meet with one more client. Then we will be off to another adventure."

Marti showed a little disappointment with this.

"Oh, I know. You want to stay. But you know how Mommy's work is."

Marti nodded, but her mood did not improve.

"Tell you what." Andrea began, holding Marti's shoulders. "We have time before our flight. We could get some ice cream at your favorite shop before we leave."

A smile broke through on Marti's face. "Really?!"

"Yes. And we will get the monster size sundae this time."

Marti began to buzz with excitement in her mother's arms.

"So we better hurry then." Andrea urged, as she got up and headed for the door. Grabbing her travel bag, she held the door open for Marti to pass.

Thirty minutes later their rental car was parked along a main city street. It was snowing out, and Marti was tracing a christmas tree in the window.

"Alright dearest, I'll be right back."

"Okay mommy." Marti replied, as she began adorning her tree with ornaments.

Walking round to the trunk of the car, Andrea quickly opened her purse, and pulled out a envelope. This was a ritual she performed every time before she had a meeting. Shifting the luggage around, she placed the envelope on top of the articles of clothing, and re-closed the bag. After locking up the trunk she took in a deep breath. Raising the collar of her heavy black coat, she walked down the main street and into the nearest building.

She was waved off by the concierge, and went right for the main elevator. Slipping in quickly, she pulled out her key, and punched in the special code for the executive her purse she pulled out her the years she had made some considerable upgrades to her uniform. It was sleek, and certainly less dramatic than before. She done away with the long capes, and ragged material. She had a more tailored look. Tight, and not prone to snagging. It took one close call of being caught by the cape, for her to do away with those. Her mask still had the voice modulator. She couldn't afford anyone finding out who she was, let alone have them find out she was a woman. She had to maintain the strong figure of anonymity she had built up.

Once the elevator reached the 32nd floor, the doors opened. Stepping out she received a nod from the secretary. Pushing the two large wooden doors open she stepped into the office of Victor Grant, CEO of the Pharmaceutical Event Health Corporation.

"I'm glad you received my message." Victor Grant said from behind his desk.

Andrea was feeling off about this. The window blinds were closed, and Victor was always one to greet with a handshake. But perhaps he may have gained some propriety this time, seeing as he was hiring her for a hit. "What is my target Victor." She began, maintaining her character, despite the vibes.

"Take a seat, care for a refreshment?"

This was a major red flag. Never had Victor treated her like a human being. In fact none of her clients even considered her anything other than The Reaper. "You seem out of character Victor, Is this job weighing on you so much to cause this change?"

Victor seemed to twitch at this. In the dim light she spotted some sweat forming on his brow.

"No! Um… Its not that. I mean, yes. Well-."

Two loud bangs sounded behind her, and the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Alright, hands up, and put the bag down." Yelled out Sergeant Bullock.

The room was slowly being filled with more officers. All of which had guns pointed at her. Looking to Victor she could see his pathetic face, as he tried to apologize while struggling with his cuffed leg to his chair.

Holding still, she thought of her options. She couldn't face being separated from Marti, but she saw it as a necessary evil for the time being. She could always come back for her.

"I said put the purse down, and put your hands behind your head."

She slowly pulled the strap from her shoulder, then began to lower it to the ground. Taking in a quick breath she quickly opened her bag, and pulled out a handful of smoke bombs, tossed them to the ground, and slipped on her hand scythe. Amidst the yells, coughs, and flashes of gun shots through the smoke, Andrea ran straight toward Victor, gave him one quick swipe with her scythe, cutting him across the chest, and pushing him to the ground. Then with one quick movement, she broke through the large full wall window, and plummeted down the side of the building.

Pressing an inner button on her hand piece, the end shot out, and hooked around a railing of a nearby apartment outer fire exit. Engaging the second function of her tool, she swung down, and retracted the cable in. Once she was on the balcony, she took a moment to catch her breath. As she did this, she felt the ground quake beneath her. Looking forward she spotted him.

"Batman, we meet again."

"Andi, I don't want to fight you. If you give yourself up now, you could have a better chance-."

"Chance of what? Instead of life in prison, maybe just fifty years? No Bruce, there's no chance in this."

"Andi-."

"I suppose one caveat to this is there will also be no chance for Victor."

Bruce spun his head round, and spotted the unconscious Victor falling like a rag doll out the window across from them. Making a split second decision, he left Andrea, and went for Victor.

Once he returned the unconscious Victor to the G.C.P.D. team, he discovered Andrea was missing. For five hours he tried to track her down. But had no luck. A light beeping sounded from inside his cowl, and with a flick of a key on his belt, he answered the incoming call. "Alfred, any updates on the scans?"

"No sir, actually. I just received a call for you from the Chicago Police Department."

"I'm on my way."

"No, the call was for Bruce Wayne sir."

Bruce was dumbfounded at this."Did they have a reason?"

"No sir. Just that it was urgent. I told them you were presently in Boston for a meeting, and could stop by after. Will two hours be enough time to make yourself presentable Master Bruce?"

"I should be done patching up my arm by then." Bruce said, as he pulled a piece of glass out of his arm."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Bruce pulled up to the front of the Chicago PD main precinct. Buttoning his black suit jacket, he made his way up the stairs, and through the main doors. He was greeted by the loud yells of a recently arrested mad man, who was being guided to the back room.

"Sir… Sir. Can I help you?" Questioned the woman at the front counter, between juggling phone calls.

"Ah. Yes, I'm Bruce Wayne. I received a message I needed to drop by." He emphasized this with a brow of confusion.

"Yes! Oh, Sorry. Hold please." She punched a few keys on her phone. "Detective Hernandez, he's here." She then flicked a few more keys, and looked up at Bruce, or rather seemed to look through him, seeing as she was listening to another conversation. "She will be right down."

Bruce was unsure if she was directing him, or speaking to her caller. So he simply nodded, and took a seat.

"Mr. Wayne?" Called a woman from the elevator.

"Yes?" Bruce stood and walked over to the Detective, and shook her outstretched hand.

"Thank you for coming so soon. I am sorry to trouble you, but we had no choice in this situation."

"What is it?"

Hernandez looked round the room, and shook her head. Let's head up to the fifth level first." She said, ushering him into the elevator.

There was a long awkward pause as the elevator ascended to the fifth floor.

"Sir, are you familiar with a Andrea Beaumont?"

Bruce eyes went wide at this. "Yes, why?"

"Alright, so this is going to be as awkward as thought it would be." She said shaking her head, and leading him out of the elevator, and down the hall. "In here."

Bruce walked into the small office, which was opposite a double sided interrogation room. Inside the other space were a few officers attempting to entertain a little girl. He halted his pace when he looked the girl over. There was something familiar about her.

"Poor thing. At least she stopped crying." Hernandez said, as she pulled out her seat, and began filtering through some paperwork.

Bruce was still looking the child over, and missed the detective first comment, as well as her offering him a seat.

"Mr Wayne. Please take a seat." She repeated.

"Ah, yes. Um. Forgive me. But you mentioned Andrea Beaumont. What is this about?"

Nervously rapping her fingers on the piles of paperwork, she looked down at the first document. "Today some officers on patrol found that little girl unattended in a rental car. No parents, or family have come forward, nor can we seem to track down any living relative to her. That is... Except for you." She slid over a document across the desk, and looked up to him.

Bruce was completely dumbfounded at this, and eagerly looked over the document. It was a birth certificate.

"She'll be six this next September. Now it's not for sure Mr. Wayne. I'm sure it's very common for a billionaire bachelor, such as yourself, to be threatened with a child out of wedlock."

He raised his brow at this intentional or not tactless comment, as he looked over the document. Looking at the document he spotted her name. Martha Victoria Beaumont. He took in a shuddered breath at this. He remembered telling Andi that if he had a girl, he'd name her after his mother. Down, past the birth weight and date, he spotted his name listed as the father. "Is it authentic?"

"Eh, yes." Hernandez said, still recovering from realizing her last comment was a little pert. "We have checked with the hospital, and looked into the doctor's background. Everything seems legit."

"Have you begun the DNA test?" He pushed.

"Yes, that was just what I was going to say. If you will follow me."

"Lead the way." Bruce said, standing.

"Alright then." She was not used to people working with her so easily.

After a few samples were taken, from his non injured arm. They returned to the office. This time the little girl was alone. She was sleeping on a small cot, the officers rolled in. Bruce tried to take her countenance in, but her face was mostly covered by her long black hair, and a small stuffed bear.

"Mr Wayne, thank you for your cooperation with this."

"What will happen to her?"

"Well it all depends on the test. If she's yours you decide. If not… Well CPS will." She had a hollow tone in her voice with this, as if she had seen far too many children have their fate controlled by this.

"Either way feel free to contact me, which ever way it goes. I will be in town for the time being till then."

"Yes…" She replied, taking his hand to shake once again. Still stuck with his kind demeanor.

Leaving the precinct Bruce immediately called in to Alfred from his phone.

"Alfred I'll be staying in Chicago for the time being."

"What did they want sir?"

"I will fill you in later. I must call Fox, I have to switch some of my meetings around. Please pack light, I'll be staying at the townhouse here.

"Very well sir."


	3. Chapter 3

A little over a week later Bruce was working on his second coffee, as he looked over the freshly delivered morning paper. He couldn't sleep.

"Master Bruce. You are awake?" Questioned Alfred, as he walked into the kitchen.

Bruce nodded, and continued to look over the paper.

Alfred, scanned him over. This stay in Chicago weighed heavily on Bruce. He knew how much he cared for Andrea, he even began to think of her family and expected things to go a very differently back then. But this.. This was surely not what he wanted to happen. Looking for something to change his thoughts he opened the cabinet. "Breakfast sir?"

"No Alfred. I'm fine for now."

"Sir, you shouldn't just drink your meals."

Bruce shrugged, he knew he had been a little short with people lately. "Sorry, this is fine for now. I'll take something perhaps later."

"Any meetings today sir?

Bruce rubbed his brow. Not only did he have to deal with the agony of waiting for the DNA test. But Wayne Tech Chicago branch had endless meetings, and he may or may not of have to sign a business merger that evening. "Not till ten." He said looking at his phone, seeing that it was only 5:13.

"Perhaps you should try to get some sleep sir?"

Seeing as his eyes burned, he figured it would be good to at least rest his eyes. Entering his room he sat on the edge, and looked out the window. The city was just shifting from its night to day shift. Laying back he looked up at the ceiling. As much as he wanted to sleep he couldn't. His mind was still clouded. Even his night patrols could not release him from thinking about the girl. Could she really be his daughter? What was Andi thinking, not telling him?

Bruce was woken up by the ring of his phone. Not understanding how he had fallen asleep, he quickly answered.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes." He got out, trying his best to hide he had just woken up.

"Detective Hernandez here. The results are in."

"Yes, and what are they?"

"Its a positive match. She is your child sir."

In his heart he knew, but all the same, he never let that solely guide him. "When should I come by the station?"

"She's been staying with my partner, Detective Hanley. She has a daughter close to her age. Whenever is convenient time for you can work sir."

Bruce rubbed his brow in thought, he had that meeting at 10, and three more after that. "I could move some things around, will 3 work?"

"3 will work. We will see you then."

Canceling out the call, Bruce heard a light rap at the door, followed by Alfred bringing in Coffee and a pile of letters.

"I'm moving my appointments up Alfred. I will be picking her up from the precinct at 3."

Alfred was not surprised by this. Even if the child were not his, he knew he couldn't leave his beloved Andi's child behind. "Very well sir. I will ready your bags and transport."


	4. Chapter 4

The meetings were a blur to him. He signed a lot of paperwork, attended a brunch press release, then signed a major merger. He was worried about his inattention for this. But he fortunately had Fox present to assure him on the decision.

Before he knew it, Alfred had pulled up to the front of the CPD. Bruce hesitated a moment, his hand was gripped on the door handle, but his mind caused him to pause.

"Sir, you are doing the right thing." Alfred said, observing him from the rear view mirror.

Bruce took in a breath and regained his strength. "Thank you Alfred."

Coming through the front doors, he was immediately greeted by Detective Hernandez, and ushered to the elevator. "You just have to sign a little more paperwork." She said pushing in the button for the fifth floor.

He nodded at this. He really had nothing to say to this. He was experiencing tunnel vision at the moment. He was prepared for paperwork, that was his day job. But the reality of meeting her face-to-face, then taking her home with him. Now that was far more daunting to him.

Returning back to the same office from before, she handed over a few packets. He quickly scanned them over and signed one page after another. To his left he caught the quick flash of the lights in the room next door go on, and an woman walk in with Martha. The girl seemed in better spirits, but still had an air of depression overshadowing her. Finishing up the final packet he pushed the documents forward, and closed his pen.

"Your copies will be sent to your lawyer, and here," handing him a small packet, "is temporary packet of the basic forms."

He received them across the table, and slipped them into his briefcase.

"Well, shall we?" She stood, waving him over to follow.

Hiding his hesitation, he stood, and followed her to the room next door.

"We will have to observe you speaking with the girl for a little while. Its Protocol." Hernandez said, as a an officer and CPS agent walked into the office they just left.

"That's fine."

Hernandez gently knocked on the door, and Detective Hanley answered. "Is she ready?"

"Yes she is. I will stay out here, just in case." Hanley responded, as she stood off to the side.

Hernandez nodded at this, and walked in first, followed by Bruce.

"Martha dear. How are you doing today?" Hernandez questioned as she came forward and knelt down in front of the girl.

"I'm fine. Amy was very kind. She made blueberry pancakes for me this morning."

"Yum. I wish Detective Hanley would make those for us here at the station. That sounds really good."

"It was."

Hernandez cleared her throat, and looked over to Bruce. "Now Martha, there is someone I'd like you to meet. His name is Bruce Wayne, and he was a friend of your mommy."

Marti looked over the Detective's shoulder, and spotted the man she was speaking of. "I've seen him before." She said before she could think.

"You have?" Hernandez questioned.

"Yes, my mommy always kept a picture of him in her purse."

Bruce's corners of his mouth turned down at this, he still had Andi's locket, which probably had the same picture in it.

"Did your mommy tell you who he is?"

"No… Well just that he was very important to her."

Hernandez looked up to Bruce, she didn't know what to say next. Bruce came forward and offered his hand to shake, "Hi Martha, its nice to finally meet you."

Her little hand was not even close to the size of his palm, and her grip was so light he had to look down to make sure her hand was still there.

Hernandez cleared her throat again, and took the little girl by the shoulders. "Well honey. Mr. Wayne is the closest thing you have to family, and he is willing to take you to his home. You don't have to go with him. You could stay here a little longer. But eventually you will have to be placed into a home, and we can't guarantee when that will be."

Marti showed confusion on her face. "When will mommy come for me?"

Hernandez bit at her lip with this, she hated to hear children being scared and confused because of situations like these. "The second we hear from her, we will call you right away."

Marti was a little reassured by this, but gave a cautious look over to Bruce. "Can't I stay with Amy?"

"I'm sorry dear. Hanley needs to get back to work."

"Then… Then…" Marti began to quake a little.

"Oh sweetie." Hernandez hugged her, "Dear, this is your choice. I know a nice lady who could place you in a home here in town."

Marti began to cry a little at this. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I don't think today would be a good day for this." Hernandez said, as she continued to console Martha.

"It's alright. I want her to be comfortable with this."

Detective Hanley came in through the door behind him, and took over for Hernandez.

"Well, I guess we will call you when it's a better time." Hernandez concluded, as she went for the door with Bruce.

"You have all my contact information. Don't hesitate to call."

All the while this conversation was taking place, Marti was having a major crisis. She was unsure about this man, but she knew her mother knew him, and perhaps trusted him.

"I will also contact you if I hear from her.I know that I am the last person Andi has to consider family, and she knows she can always depend on me."

Hearing him say her mother's nickname, she perked up. No one called her Andi, no one but her father according to mom. So he must have known her. Also, perhaps he may be able to find her first. Looking over Hanley's shoulder, she saw that he and Hernandez were leaving the room, and the door was shutting. In a quick jolt, she broke away from Hanley's embrace, "No Wait!" She exclaimed. Slipping through the door, she dashed down the hall, and grabbed at the back of Bruce's suit jacket. As he turned around she slowly released her grip. "Please… don't.. go." She pleaded through tears. "Please… take me.. with you.".

Bruce's eyes went wide at this. He was sure she was afraid of him. Looking her over, the poor girls legs swayed, as if they were about to buckle. "Is that what you want?" He asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Yes." She blurted out through a sniffle, and hugged him tight.

He was not prepared for this, and hesitated for a moment, before he hugged her in return. After a few moments, she still was holding him tight. So he stood, holding her in his arms. Hanley poked her head out of the doorway, presenting a well loved teddy bear. Bruce adjusted her with one arm, and received the bear.

"I'll get her bag." Hernandez said, as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Martha didn't move an inch. She held tight to Bruce, as they walked down the main steps of the front entry. Hernandez handed over her suitcase to Alfred, and waved goodbye. Despite the difficulty, Bruce kept Martha in his arms as he lowered himself into the back seat of his car. This didn't affect Martha in any way, she simply kept a firm grip on his lapel. Bruce attempted to hand Martha her bear, but she kept her face buried in his chest. So he sat the bear down next to him, and waved goodbye to the Detective.

"Master Bruce, we could make the five o'clock flight?"

"Sounds good Alfred." Bruce responded softly, as he felt Martha's grip ease. Looking down he found her asleep.

"Poor thing. All this trauma probably taken quite a toll on her." Alfred commented as he glanced at her from his mirror.

Bruce slid her over his lap to sit at his side. As he did this, she roused a little, and quickly lunged for him, and reburied her face in the side of his chest. Cautiously he kept his arm up, but eventually he lowered it, resting the palm of his hand on her back. He could feel her staggered breaths from crying through his jacket and vest. Eventually it subsided, and she fell into a deep sleep.

They arrived late that night in Gotham. Which Bruce was grateful for. He was most likely to miss any possible paparazzi this way. Martha was in and out of sleep, so he still carried her, despite her being awake.

"Master Bruce, I'll get the car. Best to put on your heavy coat sir. You'll catch your death out there like that."

Looking down, he realized he still had his suit jacket wrapped around Martha. "Right. Thank you Alfred." Slowly tugging at his jacket, he felt her rouse, and squirm a little in his arms. "Sorry. We have arrived. You think you can stand?"

She nodded at this, and he slowly lowered her to her feet. She wobbled a little, but kept close to his side.

Pulling her teddy bear from his jacket pocket he handed it over, and began to layer up. Reaching for his first button on his greatcoat, he looked down at her. Seeing she was wearing a relatively light pea coat, he noticed she shivered a little. "You cold?"

She nodded at this.

Hoisting her up, with his freshly gloved hands, he held her to his side and wrapped his outer coat around her. "Better?"

She nodded again.

Looking out the main doors, he spotted Alfred pulling up. As he stepped out, the cold air whipped around him, and was dusted with fresh snowflakes. A wave of exhaustion hit him. He was more than ready to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

They finally arrived at the Wayne manor around 11 that night. The roads were treacherous, especially the long driveway up to the house. Marti was wide awake as they passed through the main gate. Her mouth went slack as she took in the massive structure before her.

"This is your home?"

Bruce smiled out of the corner of his mouth at this. "Yes."

"All by yourself?!"

"Yes.. Well Alfred stays here quite a bit. Also a close friend Dick Grayson lives here during his school breaks."

Marti was amazed by this. They had always lived in hotels, and small apartment complexes. The biggest place they probably stayed was the same size as a small garage they passed before the gate.

As they pulled up to the front door, Alfred stepped out and opened the door for her.

"Hurry my dear, it's quite cold out."

She quickly hopped out the door, and followed Bruce up to the main doors. She felt immediate relief as they passed the threshold. Bruce walked through the entry hall, and into a large ballroom off the to the right. Marti cautiously followed. Along the walls were small side tables with priceless ancient pottery, with large tapestries behind them. In her mind she could hear her mother's voice, "'keep your arms at your sides dear, you don't want to knock over anything.'" Slowly she came upon the ballroom Bruce entered. It was massive, and the ceiling went all the way up through a balustrade stairway, to a beautiful mural painted ceiling. Bruce was working on building a fire in the grand fireplace, as she slowly circled the the room. Her eyes followed the Art Deco sun beams from the center, to all the angelic figures floating about their paradise.

"Mistress, would you like to see your room?" Alfred inquired as he entered holding her small suitcase.

She gave him a worried look.

Alfred looked over to Bruce, "Sir perhaps you could show her, while I ready the fire?" Bruce nodded, and walked over, taking the pink suitcase he guided her up the grand staircase.

As she gripped the cold marble banister chills ran up her arm. She resolved to cross her arms over his chest, squeezing her bear tight. They went round a wide walkway above the ballroom, and down a hall, passing several vacant bedrooms. She marveled at the fine furnishing in each room. Eventually they reached a closed door at the end of the hall. Bruce opened it, revealing a large room, with a tall Victorian four poster bed, and a large plush window seat with a clear view of a grand garden.

"Make yourself at home." Bruce placed her suitcase on the couch, and walked over to turn on the gas fireplace. Adjusting the knob, the flames erupted around the very convincing logs.

The heat from this cut through the chill air, and began to warm her cheeks. Looking round, she became uncomfortable with the mass of space around her. "Where is your room?"

Bruce was taken aback by this, but considering the amount of shock from the child's abandonment, he dipped his head. "I'm one floor up from here."

She let out a quick breath of shock from this. Not only was this place bigger than she had already imagined, but he was so far away.

Bruce approached her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything, you can use the bell call cord next to the door."

She nodded at this. Bruce left the room, closing the door behind him.

Marti took a seat next to her suitcase. Slowly she shed her coat and hat, placing them neatly over the arm of the chair. She slipped off her boots, and placed them off to the side of the fireplace. Eagerly she went for her suitcase, and undid the latch. This was the first time she was able to have her things since her mother disappeared. Opening the case, she could tell her things had been looked through. Digging to the bottom she found her journal. Opening the book she looked over past entries, and the occasional photographs she pasted to the pages. The pages were thick, and the binding of the book was a little worn from the extra bulk added to it. Pulling her feet up to the edge of the couch, she leaned the book against her knees. Her eyes were fixed on a picture of her mother. This was her favorite picture. In was taken when they were in Paris. She was standing on a green bridge in Monet's garden. Feeling a piece of paper poke her leg, she lifted the book up. Thinking it was a picture that came loose, she cupped her hand under to catch it. But it wasn't a picture. It was a small envelope, with her name written on it. Recognizing the handwriting as her mother's', she quickly turned it round. The seal looked to have been already broken. Pulling out the document, she read over the message.

 _My dear Marti,_

 _If you are reading this, then I did not return from my meeting. In the past your grandfather got involved with the wrong crowd. Which made life hard, and kept me on the run. Thus why we have always been on the move. To me you mean the world, and I will try with all my might to return to you as soon as I can._

 _Now I am sure you are scared, and I wish with all my heart that this didn't have to happen like this. Hopefully by now the police have found the documents I left with our suitcases. Over the years you have asked over and over about your father. Darling, it pains me to tell you this way. But I feel with these circumstances it must be known that your father is Bruce Wayne. Please know that I always wanted to tell you, but I never could risk our safety with you knowing. By now I'm sure you are in his care, in some way or another. Just know that you can trust him. I love him, and trust him with you._

 _Give Theodore a hug and a kiss for me, and try your best to keep your chin up._

 _I love you._

Marti rubbed at the tears streaming down her face, and dropped the letter to the ground. This letter did not make her feel any better about her situation. In fact it caused her to believe that she may never see her mother again. For a good five minutes she sat in the fetal position, looking out the window. Outside she would catch a few black streaks in the air among the snowflakes. Suddenly one of the streaks darted toward the window, and scraped the glass. She jumped at this, and buried her face in her knees. After a few moments she still could hear a light tapping at her window. Poking her head out a little, she couldn't find the source of the noise. Biting at her lower lip, she summed up the courage, and got up. Slowly she walked over to the window. The tapping still persisted. Leaning over the plush window seat, she reached forward, and wiped the steam from the window where the sound was coming from. As soon as her hand swiped the glass clear, she heard a loud screech through the glass, and spotted a bat with bright red eyes. Marti fell backward at this, and slowly scooted back toward the couch. She gripped at her mother's letter, and stuffed it into her book. The bat continued to screech, and prod at the glass.

Marti was too scared to know what to do, so she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. The hallway was dark, and the further she got from her room, the colder it was. Down the hall was the dim light from the grand fireplace below. Slowly she crept down the hall, not wanting to make a noise. Once she reached the balustrade she looked down to into the ballroom. She followed a long shadow to a figure leaning against the mantle. It was Bruce, and his attention was on a shiny gold locket in his hand. Adjusting her journal in her hand, the hard cover tapped on the top of the stone banister. This got Bruce's attention, and before she could dart away, his eyes were on her.

Not wanting to call down to him her reason for being out of her room. She slowly walked round to the staircase. Bruce didn't move, he simply clicked the locket shut, and gripped it in his hand.

Sheepishly, she walked toward him, saying in a somewhat broken voice, "there's a bat scraping at my window."

"Is it inside your room?!"

"No, its outside. Its probably gone by now."

"Oh." Bruce responded, easing his muscles at this.

Not knowing why she felt she had the need to do this, she opened her book, and pulled out her mother's letter. "I found this." She said bringing it to him.

Bruce put down the locket on the coffee table, and took the letter. Walking over to the fire he read it over twice.

Marti, feeling at ease being near someone. Took a seat on the couch, and looked over to Bruce. She watched as his eyes shifted from one line to the other. Then she noticed his hair. It had a similar tint of purple to it like hers with the right lighting. Wanting to hear him say something she, broke the silence. "Did you know about me?"

Bruce took in a breath with this, and propped himself up on the mantle. "No."

"Well. That makes two of us." She responded. She wasn't looking at him with this. She was looking at the locket on the table. There was something familiar about it.

Bruce, observing her gaze, collected the locket, opened it, and handed it over to her. "Was this the same picture your mother had?"

"Yes! But I've also seen this locket before."

"She left it behind the last time I saw her."

Grasping the locket in her hands, she traced over the intricate filigree designs. "Oh wait!" Marti quickly handed him the locket, and opened her book. Flipping madly through the pages, she found an older picture of her mother and grandfather, where she was wearing the same necklace. "See. I knew I saw it before." She said turning the book round to show Bruce.

Looking down at the page he saw familiar faces, bordered by her slanted handwriting and a small sketch. "What is this book?"

"Its my journal. Mother had me write about our adventures around the world."

"May I?"

Marti nodded as she handed him over the book. As he leafed through the pages she told him about all the places they had gone together. He seemed to be listening to this, but his gaze was always fixed on the pictures of her mother. Eventually she felt she had been talking too much, so she paused for a moment.

Bruce looked up at this, he knew he was being awkward with his top thing on his mind was what he was to do now. Sure he had brought her to his home. But what next? The media was sure to find out soon, and he he would most definitely have to hire a maid or some sort of governess; Alfred could only do so much for her. And, from the tone of Andi's letter, it sounded like she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Also he wasn't going to even address how he will have to conceal his alter ego from this new addition to his household. Rubbing his brow, he thought about what he should say. "We will just have to take this one day at a time Martha."

"Okay." She agreed.

There was another long pause of silence. Then he spoke again, "did you want me to check on that bat in your room?"

"No its fine… Actually. Can I stay out here with you? I'm not used to being alone."

Pulling a throw cover from behind him, he passed it over to her across the coffee table.

"May I keep looking through this?"

"Sure," she squeaked out through a yawn, as she covered herself up with the blanket.

An hour passed, and Bruce was still awake looking over the many entries, and pictures of Andi and Martha. He smiled when he read over Martha's account of their Paris trip. Andi always wanted to go to Paris. Through the cracks of the fireplace, he could hear the soft sleeping breaths of Martha. She had the blanket wrapped around her, and was using his discarded jacket as a pillow. Her rhythmic hum of breaths began to get to him, and he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Martha's arrival. Bruce was down in the bat cave, patching up his side.

"Need some help with that sir?" Alfred questioned, as he came down the main steps, with a pot of hot tea.

"I think I got it," Bruce said, lifting his arm and looking down at his side.

"I believe there is more along your back." Alfred pointed out with a swab of anesthetic.

Bruce winced at the burn, and gripped at the edge of his seat.

"Any new developments sir?"

"Only a bank heist, and a run it with Selina Kyle."

"No sir. With our present situation. Your daughter."

He was still struck with this statement. 'His daughter…' "No matter how many times I think it over in my head, I just can't see a solution to this."

"Shall we send her away then, sir?"

Bruce bit at his lower lip with this. It would be an easy solution, but it didn't feel right. "I just don't know Alfred. Having someone close to me is risky."

"Forgive me for saying this sir, but having nothing to lose is not a healthy way to live." Alfred collected the discarded bandages, and placed them on the tray.

Bruce knelt forward, and rubbed at his brow. "I feel like Andi might take her back if I send her away."

Alfred dipped his head at this, confirming that it would be best for Martha to stay. "Perhaps that his what she planned all along sir."

Bruce shook his head at this. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at the cavernous ceiling. It made perfect sense for Andi to come in and collect Martha if he sent her away. Thinking like this now, he realized that he couldn't keep Martha a secret. No… In order for her to be safe, she would have to be out in the public eye. It was a risky move, but it may just work for keeping her safe, as well as drawing Andi out.

"Alfred."

"Yes sir?"

"In the morning call Summer Gleeson. Tell her she can have that exclusive interview." Bruce called over to him as he stood. "I'll be meeting with my lawyer before work."

"Very well sir."

Bruce closed out the files on his computer, and went up the stairway. Closing the grandfather clock door behind him, he slipped through the library, and made a beeline for the main staircase. Once inside the ballroom, he found the grand fireplace ablaze. A quick glint of light shined from the edge of the couch. Looking closer he discovered it was Martha. She was asleep on the couch, with her hand gripped around her mother's locket. The last two weeks had been pretty slow. Conversations were awkward, and he could tell she was starting to get frustrated about being cooped up in the house all the time. It was a strange relationship, and it wasn't going to get any better with secrecy.

Walking over to her he debated whether he should let her stay there for the night, or take her to her room. Setting his mind to all the changes that were ahead. He decided that he should take her to her room. They all needed to move forward now, and try to find their place. It wasn't going to happen right away, but he hoped that eventually they could come close to having a father daughter relationship.

Marti squirmed in his arms. Rousing from her sleep, she opened her eyes. She was moving up the stairs. Looking up she could see the underside of Bruce's chin. Quickly she closed her eyes, and relaxed her muscles. She didn't want him to know she was awake.

Once he reached her room, he tucked her into bed, then turned out every light except a small lamp next to the door. Once he closed the door, she turned to her side. The dim lamp light illuminated her icy blue eyes. These last two weeks had been strange for her. She had spent her whole life wanting a father. She would watch children her age with their parents, and be envious of them. With every birthday wish she asked to have one. A tear streamed down the side of her face with this. 'Maybe because I wished for it so much that mommy disappeared?' She grasped her mother's open locket in her hands. She looked down at the photo, now crying more than before. "Where are you mommy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Seven years pass… It was spring, and Bruce was holding a brunch, benefiting the children's hospital. The entire back garden was filled with people, most of which were the top socialites of Gotham. Bruce was having a conversation with Gotham's top open heart surgeon, when Veronica Vreeland tugged at Bruce's arm.

"You may want to intervene," she whispered looking the direction of a gaggle of women surrounding Marti. "Lest they get the idea they would make a perfect mother for her."

Bruce shook his head at this. He figured publicly announcing a secret engagement, as well as a child, would deter the women of Gotham. But it seems this only opened up a new avenue.

"Yes, thank you." He squeezed Veronica's shoulder in appreciation with this, "Excuse me Doctor, but I must attend to something." Walking over to Marti, he could see she was trying her best to listen to each different woman speak. "Marti, there is someone I'd like you to meet." He interrupted.

"Oh Bruce, your daughter is such a treasure." Nina Valvon said, as she held Marti's arm.

"How do you do it alone Bruce. I mean you have this huge house and -"

"Marti! There you are. This is Doctor Jens, I believe you will be going on a school field trip to his hospital?" Veronica questioned, slightly raising her brow, encouraging Marti to take her lead.

"Oh… Yes!" Marti exclaimed, as she politely released from Nina's grasp. "We have that coming up this next month."

"So very nice to meet you Miss Wayne." The Doctor said, offering his hand to shake. He obviously was playing along.

The gaggle of women eventually dissipated as they carried on their conversation.

"Thank you for your help with that Doctor." Bruce said once the last woman left.

"No, thank you. You have done so much for my hospital sir. And.." Looking over to Marti, "Feel free to have your school contact me, we could make a real tour possible for your school."

"That would be wonderful, Thank you." Marti said, as she shook his hand before he left.

"Well I must be off too." Veronica hugged Marti, then kissed Bruce on the cheek. "Hopefully you won't need saving during this Saturday's Opera."

Bruce smirked, and waved goodbye.

About an hour later the last guests left. The sun was setting, and Marti was still out in the garden. She was working on a piece of cheesecake, and sitting on the bench next to the pond. Her eyes were fixed on the waterlilies. They were just like the ones in the photo with her mother.

"Was the cake good?" Bruce questioned, as he approached.

Marti shook her head a little, snapping out of her trance. Looking down at her now empty plate, she couldn't remember finishing it. "Yes, I guess it was." She mused,as she put her plate down.

In the background the catering staff were collecting dishes and plates, and dismantling the extra tables and chairs.

"Do you think it was an enjoyable event? I know we managed to get quite a few more donations."

She shrugged at this, "I suppose," and looked down at her shoes.

Bruce grabbed at his chin in thought, "I'm sorry about the way the women treat you. That is beyond my control."

"It's okay." She bit at her lower lip. "I'm used to them. It's just I wish Dick or even…" She stopped short with this. She knew he didn't like to talk about Jason.

He moved her plate over, and took a seat beside her. For a few moments they were both quiet. To the public, this would be seen as odd. But for them this was normal. Despite the passage of time, they never developed a endearing father-daughter relationship. Yes, he was an authority figure to her, but their day to day interactions were that of distant friends.

"You were thinking of her, weren't you?"

She cocked her head at this, he was obviously changing the subject. "Yes, the waterlilies remind me of her."

"We can go back to France again if you like."

She smiled at this. Over the past years Bruce had taken her back to all those places her mother and her had gone. She thought that maybe they would find her that way. But they had no such luck. GCPD put her on the top list of missing persons, but there has been no leads.

"No, it's fine. Besides, there are a lot of exciting trips planned ahead for school." She picked up her plate, and walked it over to a catering staff member.

Bruce remained behind on the bench. He watched as Marti helped Alfred bring in a large vase full of flowers. She was twelve now, and with every passing year she looked more and more like her mother. Andi was a sore subject with him. He expected her to have shown up by now. But he hadn't received a word from her. From his sources, she was still keeping up with her Phantom work, but this work was sporadic, and next to impossible to trace. Plus it all was far beyond Gotham. Since Marti became Martha Wayne, Bruce has kept close to her. Any time he had work out of town he brought her with him. On the occasion, he would leave her with Dick or Jason. But… Since the passing of Jason, he didn't want to take any chances.

Spotting her coming back down the steps again with Alfred, Bruce decided to lend a hand with the cleanup. Judging by the mess left behind, they were going to need it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Batman wake up!" Tim exclaimed, as he shook the half unconscious Bruce.

Bruce was going in and out of consciousness, he took a nasty hit from the crane, and the oil barrels afterward didn't help.

"How do I drive this thing?!" Tim fiddled with the dials, and buttons of the bat boat.

Bruce grabbed at Tim's shoulder, and calmly said "Autopilot… Home," then passed out.

It was a rough ride with the storm outside. The waves thrashed them about. One large wave nearly flipped them over. With a flash of lightning, Tim spotted a tall cliff ahead.

"Batman! We're gonna crash!" He covered his eyes, and scrunched down into a ball.

Not feeling an impact, Tim peaked through his fingers. They were under water. He could see dim lights in the distance, their flashing only getting brighter as they grew closer. With one violent last jolt, the boat surfaced and docked. The hatch slid open immediately, and Tim hopped out. "Hello? Anyone here?" His voice echoed through the caverns. Looking round he surveyed the massive cave. There were multiple levels, each with items every boy his age would kill to see. "Hello?" He walked around the space, looking for some sign of life. In the corner of his eye he spotted a brief flash of light at to top of a stairway. Running up towards it, he found a strange narrow door. Finding no knob, he dragged his hands across the surface, pulling at a metal latch in the center. The door released, and he caught a quick glimpse of a shadowed silhouette exiting the room.

"Wait! Please!" He cried out.

The figure jumped at this, and dropped to the ground.

"Please you got to save him!" Tim pleaded, walking up to the mystery person.

"Who are you! How did you get in here?!" Marti questioned as she inched away from Tim.

"Batman saved me, he got knocked out. Needs your help, hurry!" He got out all at once.

Marti looked at this boy, and wondered if this was some sort of joke.

"Please! Hurry!" Tim persisted, as he took her by the hand, and helped her up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Over here," he said leading her to the open grandfather clock door.

They quickly raced down the steps. Marti's bare feet felt like needles were pricking them with every step on the cold stone ground.

"Over here, he's here."

She was barely paying attention to him, and was being blindly lead down the pathway like a ragdoll. She was awestruck and confused by the sights before her.

"Here, here… Help me lift him." Tim ordered.

She stood still for a moment. She had seen Batman in the news before. Most were fleeting images, but here he was right in front of her.

"Come on!" Tim urged, as he jumped into the craft, and tried to get a purchase on a arm.

She scrunched up the ruffled sleeves of her nightgown, and reached over the driver seat.

"Okay, on three. One… Two… Three!"

Together they lifted as hard as they could. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable extraction for an injured man, but they did manage to get him to flat ground of the landing. They both fell to the ground around him, exhausted from their feat.

Looking down at her gown, she noticed a large blood stain, and followed it to its source, Batman's side. "He's bleeding!"

"I think there's a medkit in the boat." Tim jumped back into the craft, and began rummaging through the various compartments.

Marti carefully examined the impact on Batman's side. Ripping at her gown, she wadded up the fabric, and placed it over the wound. Batman's body quaked at this, but he didn't rouse. Looking to his face she began to notice something very familiar about him. Unconsciously, with her free hand, she carefully peeled off his cowl. She let out a hollow shriek, and instantly jumped back, still holding her hand on his side.

"What?! What is-" Tim began, but stopped short when he spotted the unmasked Batman. Stepping over to the driver's seat, he leaned over the edge. "So that is the man under the mask."

"He's my father." She said in a low voice. She was still in shock, and not even paying attention to the boy.

"Mistress?!" Called out Alfred some distance behind them.

Marti did not move. She could feel warm blood soaking through the compress, between her fingers.

"Mistress, what on earth? Oh dear…" Alfred stood over her, taking in the scene.

Marti looked up at him confused, with tears beginning to stream down the sides of her face.

Alfred winced at this, he figured it was only a matter of time before she would have found out. But this was by far the worst way for it to happen.

Collecting himself, Alfred reached down, and took Bruce's pulse. "His heart is stable, what exactly happened?"

"It was Two-face! He swung a crane hook at him and-."

"Who are you?!" Alfred questioned, flustered from not realizing another person was there.

"He saved me from Two-Face. Then he got knocked out, and I helped him into the boat… Oh.. My name is Tim."

Alfred shook his head at this. "Yes, well. You two… Help me take him to the table over there." He needed to see to Bruce's injuries before he could even think about how to manage this situation.

Marti sat in the fetal position on the ground, in front of the main computer. She rocked back and forth, watching Alfred patch up her father's wound. So far it had been an hour, and he still had not woken up. Tim was seated in the main computer chair, tracing his finger over the many buttons on the arms.

Alfred looked over to Marti, and saw her worried expression. "Don't worry my dear, I have seen him in far worse shape."

This didn't make her feel better. Thinking about it more made her realize that his distance with her was maybe because of pain.

A low grumble came from Bruce, as he came to.

"Sir, how do you feel?"

"Alfred?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I thought you were not supposed to be home till tomorrow?"

"I caught an early flight Sir."

Bruce tried to pull himself up, but quickly became aware of his injury. With the flash of pain around his side, and to his spine, he remembered what had happened. "The boy!"

"Yes, yes… He is here." Alfred pointed over to Tim sitting in the chair, whom had quickly sat on his hands to keep from fidgeting with the buttons. "But, he didn't find me first sir, it was-." Alfred couldn't bring himself to say it. He could tell Bruce saw her.

"Marti," Bruce said before thinking. "You-."

Marti got up, and walked over to him. The blood on her hand was dry now, and crinkled off as she reached for him. "I thought I lost you." She said as she hugged him.

Bruce gritted his teeth a little from the pressure on his wound, but didn't push her away.

Releasing him, she looked up into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I know where I've seen you before. You're Martha Wayne, and he must be-."

"Why was Two-face after you?" Bruce changed the subject.

"Probably because of my dad. He used to work for him."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. He left me this." Tim said handing Bruce the note.

Bruce read over the letter, but put a lot of attention to the imprint of a key at the bottom of the page. Instantly recognizing the key as an airport locker key, he stood up, and went over to his car.

"Where are you going?" Marti called out, as she followed him.

"The key was for an airport locker key. Two-face is probably there already."

"But you are injured!"

Bruce stood next to his car as the top slid open, nodding his head he looked over to Alfred.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a small injury to stop him my dear." Alfred said, taking her by the shoulders.

The loud engine rumbled, and the car peeled out as it darted down the narrow passage out.

Looking at the state of the three of them, Tim still damp, Marti torn and bloodstained nightgown, and himself with a few new stains on his sleeves. He clapped his hands together. "Let's head up and get cleaned up. It's been a long night, and I'm sure you are hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Bruce was nursing a coffee, as he looked up to his computer screen. He was still in his batsuit, but his cowl hood was off. On his main screen he was looking up Steven Drake.

"What have you found sir?" Alfred questioned, as he poured more coffee into his cup.

"Well Steven Drake, or s"Shifty Drake," was one of Two-Face's goons. He is wanted for quite a few crimes." Clicking over to a side bar, he squinted his eyes at a bit of information he found. "It seems that the police have recently discovered a John Doe with matching prints to him in the Gotham Harbor just this last week. Probably the work of Two-Face."

"That means he's not coming back." Tim said from the bottom of the stairs.

Alfred placed the pot of coffee down, and looked over to the boy. "That is not necessarily the case."

"Yes, your father is not coming back." Bruce broke in, standing and walking over to him.

"It's fine," Tim said in a cracked voice. "I've always took care of myself. So, it's no big deal." His eyes betrayed him, and a few tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Sir. You will want to see this."

The large computer screen loaded up a live news feed, showing Two-Face demanding 22 million by 2am, or else he would release a toxic gas that would kill all people of Gotham.

"Did your father talk about any places he met up with Two-face?"

"I don't know. The only place I remember was some theater… Yeah! The Janus Theater!"

"Alright," Bruce said slipping on his cowl, and heading for his car.

"Wait! I wanna come to."

"It's too dangerous, you need to stay here." Bruce jumped into the car and quickly sped off up the long driveway.

"It's alright, just sit this one out." Alfred said, as he patted Tim on the shoulder, and went up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready soon Master Tim."

Tim swiped the tears away from his face, and followed him up the stairs. Alfred continued on to the kitchen, but he stopped at the clock doorway. He was too lost in his mind to realize Marti was in the room, looking over her old journal.

"Tim… Tim what is it? Where's my dad?" Getting no response, she set her book aside and walked over to him. "Tim, you okay?" She shook him with this.

"What? Oh… No… No! I just can't sit here and do nothing." He turned on his heel, and ran down the steps.

"Tim what are you saying?" Marti called out, as she followed him down the steps.

"Batman just went after Two-Face alone."

"He did what?!"

"Yeah, and he's still hurt. I gotta help him."

Tim rushed over to the case containing the Robin suit.

"You can't be serious?" Marti questioned as she took him by the shoulder.

"I am. So don't stop me." He pulled away from her, and grabbed the suit.

"Well how exactly is a kid supposed to help Batman?"

"Hey, I got some moves." Tim pulled out a batarang from his utility belt, and tossed it toward the ceiling, cutting to stalactites clean through.

Marti raised her brows at this, it was pretty impressive, but she shook her head. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"What? But your a girl. What can-."

Marti quickly flipped forward, and kicked his feet out from under him. "Barbara, whom I'm pretty sure was Batgirl, was my gymnastics coach. I think I can manage." She walked over to the case containing the Batgirl costume. Pulling the suit down, she noticed it was rather threadbare. As she set the garment down, she noticed a small drawer beneath the case. Pulling it open, she discovered a brand new suit, one without the Batgirl insignia, and a blue cape. She quickly slipped on the suit, it was a little loose, but manageable. The cowl however was just too big.

"You ready?" Tim asked, as he stood with his back to her, impatiently tapping his arm.

"Yeah, almost." She quickly tugged, and tore off the cowl. Darting over to the robin case, she opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a spare eye mask. "Ready."

"Cool. Come on."

"So how are we going to get there?"

"I saw this tracking button on the bat ship. I think we can use that in autopilot."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry, this is going to be fun." Tim said as he hopped into the craft.

After a short rough ride, Tim and Marti were running down the dark alley, just blocks away from the port.

"You sure this is the way?" Marti called forward, as she followed him up a apartment fire escape.

"Yeah, this is just the scenic route." He replied with a snarky smile, as he leapt up to the rooftop. He quickly darted toward a roof access hatch, that was held open with a brick. "Good it's still here." He whispered, as he carefully lifted up the hatch. "This way. Oh… and look out for spiders."

Marti rolled her eyes at this, and followed. They went down a long ladder, and dropped down into the old projection room. There was a thick coat of dust covering every surface. Marti held her hand over her nose, and walked past the old projector. Looking through the small window, she could see silhouettes of men behind the screen, there were three of them, and one had a very guttural voice.

"That's Two-Face," Tim whispered, as he darted for the door. "Let's go!"

Marti followed him down the back steps, and through the run down old theater. As they approached the stage they heard a man yell from behind the screen, followed by some loud bags and gunshots.

"Ready? Tim questioned as he darted up the stairs to the back.

Marti felt a little fear at this, but she sure wasn't going to stand down.

"You take the right, I'll take the left." Tim said darting past a recently tossed crate.

Marti spotted a man running diagonally from her, so she took action, "Peekaboo!" She called out as flipped into a high jump, and knocked the guy down to the ground unconscious. She kept her momentum by flipping forward, but stopped suddenly when she spotted Batman.

"What are you-?!"

"Behind you!" Marti yelled out, and pointed to a man with a crowbar coming for him.

He quickly turned, and flipped the man over her way. She jumped and kicked the man, slamming him into a pile of crates. Four goons slowly came around them, and began to close in. Marti and Batman Backed away from them, till they were back to back.

"You are grounded."

"Yeah, I know."

They both sprung into action; Batman laying waste to every other goon his fist made contact with, and Marti narrowly missing every other goons attacks with her acrobatics, and eventually nailing some good kicks in. One goon managed to pin her to the wall. Just as she felt his grip tighten on her shoulders, his head slumped forward and he fell to the ground. Looking up, she spotted Tim flinging old film reels at goons, just narrowly missing gun shots. "Thank you Robin!" She called out.

"Any time… Ba… I mean… Blue… Blue Finch."

They both shared an awkward glance with this. Which ended with a gunshot whizzing past his shoulder. He jumped down to a large open crate filled with reels, and began tossing them at Two-Face. "It's your kinda show Puke-Face. A double feature!"

Marti ran through the maze of stacked boxes, and met up with Batman.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but. Oh no!" Marti pointed over to a goon with a crowbar coming after Tim. "Robin look out!"

But it was too late, Tim fell forward from the impact, right at Two-face's feet.

Two-Face picked up Tim, and held him tight with one arm. "Ha! It's been a long time birdboy."

Tim thrashed in his arms, but could not get away.

"Let the kid go Two-Face!" Batman called out.

"Make one move and I'll break his feathered little neck. Not that it's gonna matter in about a minute."

"Plenty of time!" Robin yelled out, as he tossed his batarang out.

The batarang wheezed past Batman and Blue Finch, and up cutting through the ropes holding a metal lighting Frame. Tim broke away from Two-Face, and narrowly missed the falling frame.

"Blue Finch, see if you can stop the gas. I'll get Two-Face."

Marti nodded at this, and ran toward the device. The area was clear of goons, so she put her full attention to it. The countdown was at 0:35. "Oh man. What do I do?" She tried punching a few keys, but nothing worked. It was at 0:20 now. "Maybe this?" She flicked at some side switches. Still nothing. Looking to the opposite side, she found three power cords, seeing it was at 0:10 she, gripped round them and pulled hard. The cords sparked, and she felt a slight shock with this. Looking to the timer she saw the digital clock stop at 0:04, then shot off. "Phew…" She sighed, as she turned round and slid down to the ground.

"We sure showed them!" Tim cheered from the top of the stacked crates. "Didn't we Batman?"

Marti looked toward Bruce, he didn't look amused.

"I want both of you in the car now."

Tim's eyes went wide, and he looked over to Marti. She has an equally scared look on her face.

Bruce led the two kids out the back, and through the alleyway. He had a slight limp to his step, and held at his injured side. "Get in."

They quickly did as he said.

"How did you get here?"

"The boat," Tim cowered.

Bruce typed a few keys, setting the boats program to return to the cave.

It was a long quiet drive. Marti scrunched close to the Tim. She really didn't have a choice, seeing as they were sharing the passenger seat. But the silent rage of her father repelled her so much. She didn't want to risk even looking his way.

Once they arrived back into the cave, Bruce quickly hopped out, and made his way to the medical station. "Over here." He called out to them.

They followed his order, both climbing out the car, and quickly running over to him.

Bruce had half his suit off. He was attending to his re-opened wound.

"You two have any idea how stupid that was?!"

Tim looked down at his feet, but Marti looked up at her father. His face was pale, and his wound was bleeding more than before. "And I was supposed to just let you do that alone? You were injured!"

"Martha Victoria Wayne, you are the one I would have never expected this from!"

Tim grimaced at this, knowing all too well it was serious when a parent used their kids full name.

"I'm sorry. But I was scared."

"So you decided to put yourself in a dangerous situation?!" Bruce brought his fist down hard on the counter. Taking a moment, he looked down at his wound. It had soaked through his gauze. Pulling out some more bandages, he patched his side up, and lifted himself up onto the counter to sit. Rubbing his brow he thought hard. "Just return the suits. We will have to make new arrangements for us all tomorrow."

"New arrangements?! What do you mean?" Marti questioned vehemently.

"I can't have you here if you are going to sneak off as Blue Finch."

"No! You can't send me away! Not after this!" Tears welled up in her eyes, and were beginning to pool up in her mask. Quickly peeling it off, she tossed it to the ground. "All these years together I always felt this distance between us. And now… Now that I finally know. You want to send me away because of it?!"

"Marti I will not argue with you about this!"

"No. You'll just ignore it, and push me away like you always have." Marti ran up the stairs past Alfred.

Tim quietly walked over to the Robin display case, and returned the suit. Alfred walked over to him, and looked him over for cuts. Finding only a few scrapes, and a rather nasty bruise on his upper back. He handed him a small jar of ointment. "Put this on your back after you wash up," and ushered him up the stairs.

Bruce remained sitting on the counter. His gaze was fixed on Marti's mask on the ground.

"I'm sorry sir. They were already gone before I could do anything."

Bruce shook his head to leave his trance, and rubbed at his stubble.

"You're not really going to send her away are you?"

"Yes… I mean, No... No I can't. Dammit Alfred, why did it have to come down to this?!"

"Was it all bad sir? I mean you were successful right?"

Bruce shook his head. Yes they were successful, but it was sloppy, and literally down to the last second. But, Marti did end up shutting down the bomb. "If it weren't for Marti, we would all be dead."

Alfred tried his best to hide his excitement with this. "Oh."

"But that was just a fluke. They are just kids Alfred."

"So were Master Dick and Jason."

"Yes, but this is my daughter we are talking about."

"Well, Barbara did fine for herself, and forgive me sir. But I believe you decided that keeping Marti close would be the safest option for her."

Bruce let out a breath at this. He knew Alfred was right.

"And… May I also add, with recent trends in crime, you could use the extra help."

Bruce sat back leaning against the wall, and looked up to the ceiling. His body twitched from exhaustion.

"Of course one thing at a time sir. Perhaps you should get some rest."

Bruce slid down from the table, and changed into some loose pajama bottoms, and carefully tied his housecoat. "Yes… But after I talk to Marti."

The house was dark. The fire in the ballroom had long gone out. Not finding her at her usual seat by the fireplace, he headed up for her room. Looking down the hall he found that no light was on. Slowly he walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Marti, it's me."

Getting no response, he opened the door. Scanning over the room he spotted her. She was sitting on the window seat. Her features were partially illuminated by the bright full moon.

"Should I start packing?" She questioned, without looking at him.

He went over to her, and sat on the opposite side of the seat. He looked her over. She was still in her suit. She looked to have a few nicks on her suit. But otherwise looked to be okay.

"Blue Finch... Where did that come from?"

"Don't ask me. Tim's the one who came up with it. I had to modify a Batgirl costume at the last minute. Not that it matters anymore."

Bruce leaned back, and looked out at the moon. "You won't have to pack. I'm not sending you away."

"What? Really?!" She sprung to life with this, and lunged forward. "But what about this?" She pulled at her suit.

"We shall see. You show some promise. But you have a long way to go before you go out again."

She hugged him tight, forgetting his injury.

He grumbled at this.

"Oh, sorry." She retracted, and scooted backward.

"For now, lets just get some rest. You will be starting your training first thing tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a muggy night in Gotham. Two figures crept along the top level of the clock tower. They kept low, and out of sight. All that could be seen was their dark figures, and their bright white eyes.

Across the way the Watt's gang were holding a late night meeting, in the top penthouse suite.

"Looks like the rest of the crew have arrived." Tim whispered, as he looked through his scope.

"Good. It's getting late, I still need to do my History homework." Marti said, readying her grapple gun."

"I don't know how you can think of such a mundane thing right now."

She shrugged at this, and signaled him to ready his gun.

Standing on the edge of the clock tower, a bright and very alive city was beneath them. The sound of traffic, and distant hum nightclubs filled breeze that whipped up into their faces.

"Alright." Marti looked over to Tim. "On three. One… Two… Three!"

Together they shot their grapple guns across the gap, and glided down to the penthouse suite. They crashed through the window at the same time, rolling forward to break their fall. Immediately gunshots rang out, and they spit up. Each of them tossing either batarangs to disarm goons, or full on taking them on with hand to hand combat. Their movements were well timed, and harmonized together. They quickly laid waste to the group, taking the last goon out with a very unique acrobatic move, involving Robin launching Finch up into the air for a sure fire knockout kick to their target.

Securing the last few passed out goons to the main pillar of the suite, Marti stood up and rubbed at her back. "Man, the painkillers are starting to wear out."

Robin was off to the side, securing the illegal firearms. Looking over to Marti, he gave her the onceover. She was looking a little different today. "Lookin Good Finch." He called out, then whistled.

"Yeah… Well I don't feel it."

"Well you're lookin it."

"Heh… Since dad is away in Metropolis, means you have an opportunity to tease me."

"Who's teasing?" He questioned, winking in a very pervy manner.

"Blah! I'm tired, I got my period, and the painkillers are wearing out. I'm not in the mood for your chirps tonight Robin."

"Man, why do you always have to kill it Finch." He said, leaving the phone off the hook after dialing the police.

"Come on. Lets go!" Marti urged as she shot her grapple gun.

"Alright, alright. I'm comin."

They grappled across the main street, and weaved through the narrow gaps of the buildings. Reaching the top of the Fox Tech building, Marti pressed a button on her wrist cuff, and the Bat Ship lit up, and the top hatch slid open.

"Can I pilot?"

"You know you're not allowed."

"Hey I do have my permit."

Marti shook her head, and gritted her teeth, as she lifted herself into the craft. The seat called for her to sit in a somewhat awkward angled, an angle that currently exasperated the pain in her back.

"Tell you what…" Tim pulled out a chocolate bar from a compartment. "I'll trade you this, if you let me fly the ship."

Marti stared at him for a good few seconds. She was really considering his offer.

"I'll pop your back as soon as we get back."

"Deal!" She said grabbing the bar, and swapping seats with him. "Just hope dad isn't home when we land."

"Whatever, just tell him you got your period. That will shut him up." Tim said, closing the hatch, and starting the engines.

Marti raised her brow at this. "Yeah, I don't think he would handle that well."

"I'd still want to see his reaction."

"I don't know why he hasn't kicked you out yet."

"Someone in the crew has have a sense of humor."

Weeks later, they were in the Wayne manor gymnasium, training in the boxing ring.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tim teased.

Marti, gripped her taped up hands. "Well I don't want to knock you unconscious… Not that it will do much to you."

"Ha ha… I'd like to see you try." Tim taunted, as he raised his fist, and continued to circle round the ring, waiting for her move.

Marti lunged forward and went in for a leg sweep. Just narrowly, Tim evaded her attack and held her in a full nelson.

"What was that about a knockout?"

Marti struggled within his hold. She tried with all her might to break free, or maneuver a throw.

"Guess I got you beat… What was that you said about girls being better fighters?"

Marti, ceased her struggle, and resorted to a low blow with the back of her heel.

"Fuck! OWW!" Tim wheezed as he released her, and fell backward."

"Look who's beat now." Marti taunted, pointing at the writhing Tim.

"Yeah, well if I hoofed you in the front butt, you'd be on the ground too!"

"It's hard to believe those two manage to work so well together." Alfred mused as he set down a tray of refreshments.

"I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it myself." Bruce said as he poured himself a glass of water. "They are good when they need to be."

"So are most teens at that age. Perhaps her lack of a mask right now is what stirs things up?"

Bruce scowled at this. Marti was sixteen now, and he was well aware of Tim's infatuation with her. Though he did not observe anything other than a sibling relationship from Marti's end. Which eased his mind. He was brought back into the moment when their arguing got louder.

"Alright you two!" He cracked his neck, and put down his glass. "Let's cut the bickering for the moment." He walked over to the ring, and lifted up and through the lines. "Work as a team." He said planting his feet readying himself for a fight.

As Marti offered her hand to Tim, a low beeping sound came from the wall.

"Duty calls. Suit up." Bruce said heading out of the ring.

Tim let out a tired breath as he stood, and carefully waddled out, following them through the secret passage.


	11. Chapter 11

It was week two of investigations. Gotham had been experiencing a new series of attacks. Left and right top gang leaders had been dropping like flies. However much of a blessing this was, it was still murder, and the murderer was someone fitting the same description as batman.

"Never in all my days did I think I would be watching over Rupert Thorne." Sighed Tim, as he slumped down and leaned against the base of the gargoyle he was just perched on.

It was late, and the late September air had a slight bite to it.

Marti took over for him, focusing her binoculars on Thorne in his office, then to his secretary filtering through files on the couch. "Me neither… But Thorne would be the likely target."

"Still think this could all be his doing. I mean… He's just getting all the other competition out of the way."

"You'd think that were the case… Oh wait!" Marti's attention shifted up to a quick flash in the room.

"What?!" Tim said hopping up to his feet.

"Look!"

Inside Thorne's office the lights were out, and all could be seen were the flashes of gunshots.

"Better hurry!" Tim said shooting his grapple gun across the gap of buildings.

Swooping down Tim and Marti crashed through the window, and rolled to break their fall. Both retreating behind a tall file cabinet, they waited for the smoke to clear in the space.

It was eerily silent in the space. Crouching down Tim went first, stepping carefully, he tried his best to avoid glass on the floor. Carefully stepping around file folders, he spotted a hand poking out from under some papers.

"Finch, over here." Carefully he pushed away the papers, and looked down at the person. It was Thorne's secretary. Checking her pulse, he found nothing. "She's dead.

"So is Thorne," Marti said, standing over Thorne's lifeless body next to the main doors.

Down the hall a light tap of a door could be heard.

"Let's go!" Marti said running down the hall.

Looking to the elevator, she saw no lights indicating use. So she continued down the hall to the stairs. Kicking the door she heard hurried steps below. Tim shot his grapple gun at the ceiling and grabbed Marti round.

"Batman, we are tracking the killer! They have just killed Thorne." Marti called over them com.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Tim double tapped his trigger, increasing the speed of the descent. "Be ready to jump em' as soon as we reach the ground."

Marti nodded at this.

As soon as she was in reach of their target, Tim released Marti. She narrowly missed landing a punch, and was nearly cut across the midsection by what looked to be hand held scythe. Hopping forward she made a beeline for the hooded assailant.

"You okay?" Tim questioned as he caught up with her.

"Yeah. I managed to dodge, but just barely."

The hooded figure kicked through the front glass door, and shot their own grapple hook up to the rooftops.

"Who is this guy?!" Tim marveled as he followed suit.

They dashed along the rooftops, keeping their target just barely in reach. Tim tossed batarang after another, but all were evaded or blocked. "Block this!" Tim called out, inviting for her to toss out a cable trap to wrap round the legs. Their target fell to the ground with this, but quickly went to work cutting the line with their scythe hand tool. As they quickly approached, Batman swooped up from the other side of the building, blocking the way. The assailant stopped in its tracks, but did not put down its weapon.

"It's good to see you again Bruce."

Both Tim and Marti gasped at this.

"Robin, Finch… Get the GCPD here. Notify them about Thorne."

They looked over to him, still confused about how this person knew him.

"Oh. please… Don't send them away for my sake."

"I see you are still keeping up with your work Phantasm."

"Bruce, you don't have to put up this act." The person quickly pulled off their hood, revealing a frightening skeletal mask. "In fact…" The person's voice suddenly changed from a deep mechanical male tone, to a velvety woman's voice. "Why don't you call your ex fiancee by her name."

"Mom?!" Marti let out before she knew it.

"Finch. Go with Robin to the police."

"No, wait… But-."

"Do as I said!"

"Marti?!" Andrea said, turning round to face her.

"Mom? What is going on?"

"You have our daughter out here with you?! You made her like you?!" Andrea spat, turning her attention back to Bruce.

Bruce slowly moved in closer to her, still ready to fight.

Andrea moved quick, and grabbed Marti. "Don't even try Bruce." She threatened, holding her scythe up to Marti's neck.

"Andi, that's our daughter." Bruce cautioned, holding his ground.

"I trusted you with her Bruce, and you… You did the one thing I didn't want for her."

A helicopter could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like my ride is here. Sorry Bruce. But…" Andi pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the back of Marti's head. "This is where we part."

"Andi please!"

The helicopter let out a ladder, and Andi grabbed at it with her free hand, while keeping the gun pointed at Andi. "I wouldn't try anything fancy Batman. There are three other guns on her right now as I speak." Three laser dots shined on Marti, all at vital points.

Batman nodded over to Robin, and they both put their hands up. Andi nodded at this, and lightly tugged at her rope ladder. The ladder was slowly pulled up, and the helicopter moved away, till it was out of sight. The laser dots slowly dimmed out, and Marti slumped down to her knees.

Batman quickly lunged forward, grabbing Marti, and signaling for Tim to follow him down the side of the building. They grappled down the ground level, and darted through to the underground railway.

"Robin, take Finch home. I'm going after Andi." He said handing her over to Tim.

Tim nodded, and readjusted Marti in his arms. "Marti you okay?!"

A cold chill ran up her spine. She was too in shock to speak.

"Alright, lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you walk?" Tim questioned, as he shook Marti. Carefully he set her down on her feet.

She didn't respond. Her legs fell slack, and crumpled to the ground.

"Alright. Up you go." Tim said lifting her up into his arms again. Once he made it back to the ground level, he darted down the alley, and through a dock access. Running through the maze of crates and shipping containers, he stopped at the end of the dock where they had the bat boat. "Okay, so I will jump in first, then-."

Marti gripped hard around Tim, and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to let go.

"Marti... Eh." He lowered down to the ground, and hugged her in return. "It's okay now. Your fine."

Her broken breaths between her sobbing were her only response to this.

They were like this for a good thirty minutes. Tim kept her close to him, wrapping the two of them in his cape. Marti whimpered a few intangible words, but eventually cried herself to sleep. Tim, feeling the obvious weight of her slumber, shrugged his shoulders, and took in a exhausted breath. He was quickly becoming aware of how tired he was.

"Okay.. So this should be fun." He said to himself, as he tried to think of a way he could get them both into the boat. Picking her up in his arms, he hopped down to the back of the craft. Her body jostled in his arms, but she did not rouse. "Damn, she's out." Looking down at her face he could see a puddle of tears in the corner of her eye, still held in by her mask. Hopping down into the driver seat, he carefully lowered her down in the opposite seat. Closing the hatch above, he turned over to her, making sure she was secure in her seat. Her head slumped forward, followed by her body. "Geeze. Easy girly." He quickly strapped her in, and settled for having her lean against the window. "I hope the water won't be too choppy tonight."

He opted to submerge the craft, and ride a little slower than usual. There was no rush. He looked over to her every few seconds. She had not moved once. He couldn't recall any time in their past of being more worried about her. Sure she had some pretty nasty injuries, but nothing had affected her like this before. He had heard about her mother... Well bits and pieces. But judging from her reaction, he probably knew about as much as she did. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head, and gripped the steering wheel. Ahead the underwater cave doors were opening. The bright lights blinded his tired eyes for a second. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her wrinkle her brow at this, and turn to her side.

Alfred was waiting on the landing for them.

"Master Bruce has informed me-."

Tim put his finger over his lips to silence Alfred. Then hoisted Marti up into his arms.

"Was she hurt Master Tim." Alfred whispered, as he offered Tim a hand.

Tim shook his head, as he stepped up to the landing. "I'll take her up to her room."

"Yes, I'll wait down here for Master Bruce."

It felt strange walking through the house in full uniform. He felt her rouse a little in his arms, as he reached the hallway to her room. "You awake now?"

She mumbled a little, and shifted her weight in his arms.

His arms were strained from this. "Man, oh man." He complained, as he picked up his pace. Fortunately her door was open, and the fireplace was on, giving him just enough light to navigate over to her bed. With his last bit of strength, he carefully lowered her down onto her bed. "Heh... I made it." He wheezed as he slid down the side of her bed to the ground. Feeling a cool draft from under the bed, he got to his knees, and looked her over. ."Alright sleeping beauty, let's get you to bed." He propped her up to sit, and pulled her boots off.

"Eh... Rob... Tim What's going on?"

"Trust me it's not what you think girly." He said tossing her boots aside, and came in close to pull off her cowl. "You need rest." Though the lighting in the room was dim, it was clear to see how red the whites of her eyes were from crying. "I'm sorry about your mom."

She blinked hard with this, and a few tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. It was so strange to see her like this. To his recollection she only cried once before, she was about as emotional as her father.

"Here," he pulled back her sheets, and urged her to lay back. "Just try to sleep."

She reluctantly did this, but she quickly grabbed his hand after he tucked her in.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Please don't leave."

He looked at her with wide eyes, trying to read her for any trick. But she only looked at him with her desperate puffy eyes. Taking off his mask with his free hand, he set it on her nightstand. "Alright, well scoot." He quickly slipped off his boots and gloves, and slipped under the covers next to her. "Your dad is going to kill me on sight with this." He said mostly to himself.

She didn't pay any attention to this, she simply wrapped her arms around him, resting her head beneath his chin. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time." He said embracing her back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Master Tim? Tim..."

Tim cracked open his crusted morning eyes. Looking down he spotted Marti's wavy mess of hair partially covering her face, which was dangerously close to his. His mind was a blur for a brief second, trying to remember how he got into this situation.

"Master Tim?"

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Alfred, with a tray of food. "Alfred... What... What time is it?"

"Six-thirty sir."

"Oh.. Wait. Batman... Did Bruce come back?! Did he-."

"Not yet. But he should be back any time now."

"Phew!" Tim carefully rolled over to his side, and sat up on the corner of the bed. "Glad you found me, and not him."

"That makes two of us." Alfred said handing him a cup of tea.

Tim's shoulder popped loud, as he lifted his arm to receive the cup. He quickly looked over to Marti, whom was still asleep. "Let's have the tea someplace else."

Alfred nodded and helped Tim collect his boots, and gloves.

Hours later Tim was in the library, nodding off as he was finishing up a term paper. The clock door slid open, and a very tired and bruised Bruce emerged.

"Where's Marti?"

"She hasn't left her room all day."

Bruce but his lower lip at this.

"Did you catch them."

"No, only ran into more trouble. My tracer went out just like the others. I think Andi is working for my doppelganger."

Tim's eyes went wide with this. "Will we be back out there tonight?"

Bruce rubbed at his wrapped shoulder. "Don't know yet. I need to talk to Marti first." He left the library, and made a beeline for her room.

Once at her door, Alfred stepped out, with a untouched tray full of food. "Ah, sir. She hasn't-."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said, patting him on the shoulder, and entering the room.

Marti was still in bed. She had a blank expression on her face as she looked out the window.

"Marti... It's me." Bruce began, as he approached the bed.

She didn't respond to him, she just kept looking out the window.

He came over to the bed, and sat on the edge. Looking her over, he discovered she was still in her uniform.

"You knew all along didn't you?" She said shifting her gaze to him.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" She sat up with this, and clenched her hands into fists.

"Would you have liked to know your mother was a wanted assassin?"

Marti went a little slack with this, and brought her hand up to cup it over her eyes. "All these years she was missing, and for what?... For her work?!" She stuttered with her last words. "But why... Dad?" Tears were flowing from her eyes, as she lunged toward him.

Bruce hugged her, and smoothed down the fluffy top of her hair. As he held her, he told the entire story of her mother's past. Filling in all the gaps, and making sense of all the times that had to pick up and move. By the end of it Marti got her bearings, but was still leaning against her father, as he spoke.

"So will we be out again tonight?"

"No... For now we wait."

"So you're not going to make me stay and hide here?"

"Like I said before, you have always been safest close by my side."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a lazy Sunday at Wayne Manor. Tim was skirting around the pile of homework that was due the next day. His mind was fuzzy with all that had happened the last week. They had been on two patrols in the last three weeks. All was quiet in Gotham again. No more assassinations, and there was not a single sighting of the fake Batman. Looking out the window Tim could see the first few flakes of snow of the season. Following them down with his eyes, his attention went to the bench down in the gardens next to the koi pond. His mind instantly went to Marti with this.

He slipped on his shirt and left his room for the gymnasium. Perhaps he could get into the mood for homework after he blew off some steam, he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He could hear The distinct echo of a punching bag through the double doors. Pushing his way through he instantly spotted Marti, in the middle of an intense rhythm of punches and kicks. As soon as he passed her she stopped, "Oh Tim! Hey spar with me."

He shook his head at this. She had been back to normal Marti since her father returned after that night. Though she was a little more violent. The other night on patrol, she kicked a purse snatcher a little too hard, breaking the poor man's collarbone.

"Naw… My shoulder is acting up a little. Must be the snow." Tim replied, as he pulled off his shirt.

"Then let's just wrestle." She said through gritted teeth, as she pulled up the velcro strap of her boxing glove.

"Umm… That's still a arm workout."

"Come on… Please. I swear I'll go easy on you."

Tim bit on the inside of his cheek, and scowled with this. It was really annoying to him how she was able to switch from being such a fragile creature, to this insensitive brute. "Go easy, or do your worst. I'll still win."

She raised her brow at this, and waved him over to enter the ring.

They stood just a few feet apart, circling the ring.

"You going to play by the rules this time girly?"

"Do the bad guys ever play by the rules?" She smirked with this, and cracked her thumbs in unison.

Really wish I would have worn a cup. Tim thought to himself. But, before he could think of a reason to pause this round, she began her attack.

The two of them struggled back and forth, Tim could easily overpower her with any throws or arm takedowns, so she focused on his legs. With these tactics they were pretty evenly matched. They both were becoming pretty exhausted from this. So Marti switched tactics, and placed a very well timed high kick to his chest.

"Fuck!" Tim spat out, as he got back on his feet. "Dammit Marti… That's just cold."

She stood waiting for him to get back into the fight. But he didn't. He stood back, leaning on the lines.

"Come on Tim… You can handle that." She urged.

For a second he thought about brushing it off, but he hesitated, and gripped the line. "No… Marti, you need to get a handle on your emotions."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?! Ever since the Phantasm-.  
"Tim don't!" She cut him off. "I don't want to talk about this!" She said turning her back to him, and pulling up the line from the ring to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Tim lunged forward, and grabbed her from behind, and pinned her down.

Marti thrashed, and gritted her teeth. "I swear Tim. If you don't get off me…"

"See this is what I mean. Sure you were no sweetheart before… But you would never threaten me like this."

Marti stopped her squirming, and relaxed her muscles. Taking in a breath she closed her eyes. "What do you want me to say Tim?! My mother, whom I figured was dead. Turns out all along she has been a hired assassin… Oh… And on the night we were reunited, she used me as a meat shield. What makes your the best person to talk to about this?"

"You're not the only one with a dysfunctional parent."

Marti gasped at this. She had totally forgot about Tim's parents.

"Yeah. I may know a little something about this." Tim said, releasing her from his hold, and leaned against the lines.

"I'm sorry. I just." She started to lose her cool. "She… Heh. From my memory she was so perfect. And… Now..." Her voice cracked. "She's..."

Tim scooted forward and wiped some of her tears away. "Try to remember the good things about her. At least you had good times together."

She weakly smiled at this, and nodded her head.

"And please stop kicking me." He playfully pleaded, as he got her into an arm lock and gave her noogies.

They continued to wrestle like this, flopping about on the ground. They had reverted to playing it dirty, due to their exhaustion. Marti finally was able to pin him, and begin to pinch at his sides. This was a deadly move for Tim, and he knew this would do him in. So he went for the move that would end the battle. He quickly sat up,breaking her hold on his arms, and kissed her full on the lips. She halted her attack immediately with this, and remained still as he kissed her. She didn't push him away, nor did she object.

"Ha! I won!"

She quickly opened her eyes, and looked him over. He had his usual smirk of victory.

"Works every time."

She scowled at him. "Ehhh. Quit being such a perv!"

"I will when you stop liking it." He teased as he squeezed her, holding her arms down.

She couldn't help but laugh at this.

They laughed together like this for good few minutes. After they calmed down from this, they were both in the ring on their backs, looking out the large window at the snow storm.

"Thank you." Marti said, turning to look at Tim.

"You know it's getting pretty hard hiding our relationship from your dad."

"Well… We will be off the college in a few years. Just make sure you get good grades so we can go together."

"Probably should get back to my homework then." He said getting up. He kissed her on the forehead, "You need to take a shower, you smell."

"Speak for yourself. She whispered in his ear.

From the far side of the room Bruce walked in, and spotted them. Tim made a quick decision move and mashed his sweaty chest into Marti's face. "Ha! Deal with that girly!"

Marti thrashed, and managed to throw him off to the side. She quickly spotted her dad off to the side, and began their usual routine. "Oh you're going to get it now!"


	15. Chapter 15

Marti and Tim were just returning from yet another uneventful patrol. It was close to three in the morning, and they were more exhausted from boredom. As they scaled the long stairway up to the suit lockers, the thick double doors for the batmobile entry slid open, and the batmobile tore down the main stretch at breakneck speed.

"What is…?" Marti marvelled, not recognizing this as her father's style of driving.

The car screeched to a stop, and the platform locked the wheels in place, and spun the car around. The top hatch slid open, and out popped a man in a black suit, with a blue bird insignia on the chest. He quickly spun around to the other side of the car, and hoisted up a unconscious, and very limp Batman.

Both Marti and Tim darted over to this, man.

"A little help here please!" The man said, ignoring formalities.

Marti and Tim skipped the interrogation, and did as he said. They took Batman over to the medical station.

"What happened?" Marti questioned, as she gently lowered her father's head down onto the counter.

"Ran into that hooded character in Bludhaven… Seems he has set up shop there."

Marti looked her father over. He had a nasty cuts along his arms, as well as a gunshot wound in his side. It was hard to get his pulse. But she wasn't about to take off her father's cowl.

"Where's Alfred?" The man questioned.

Marti cocked her head at this. There was something familiar about this man's voice.

"So you're Nightwing… Okay. That make sense." Tim casually commented from off the side.

"And you must be the new robin. And you are?" He questioned as looked over to Marti.

"Finch… Sorry.. But I'd like to attend to Batman now, and well… I kind of need to remove his cowl." She gave him a shifty expression, giving him the idea she wanted him away.

"Oh… You don't have to worry about me. Here." He pulled off his mask. "Dick Grayson. The first Robin."

"Damn! Honor to finally meet you!" Tim said from behind, offering his hand to shake.

Marti was too concerned about her father, so went to work on him, as the two Robins had their small convention off to the side. She began by hooking in an IV, then administering some local anesthetic. She pulled on some gloves, and got ready to extract the bullet. All the while she was doing this, the two boys continued to talk. This irritated her, but probably was a blessing in disguise. She needed her full attention on the matter at hand. Pulling the last piece of shrapnel, she quickly sewed up the wound.

"How is he?" Dick questioned, coming up from behind her.

"He lost a lot of blood."

"Do you have some donor bags on hand?"

"No need." She said pulling up her sleeve. She sat down, and tapped her own vein, and connected it into the line feeding into her father. She took in a deep breath, sat on her stool, and took off her cowl. "Its nice to see you again Dick."

"Holy shit! Marti?!"

She smiled at this.

"No way! I thought you would have been sent off by now. Wait… He's got you on the team?... He let's you fight?!"

She only nodded at this, and kept smiling.

Dick leaned against the table, crossed his arms, and looked hard at Bruce. "So your telling me, your dad, Batman, let's his little baby girl crime fight by his side."

"Yes." She confirmed

"Wow… Just… Wow." He stood up, and walked off toward the top steps leading to the library. "Well… I'm going to be staying here for the night. We will talk later. For now I think I will say hi to Alfred."

"I'll go with you." Tim eagerly added, as he followed Dick up the stairs.

As soon as they closed the door behind them she rested her head down on her crossed arms. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, and her father's deep breaths made her keenly aware of how tired she was. If it weren't for the constant pinching at her arm, she could relax, and maybe sleep. Eventually the low grumble of her father rousing cancelled out the white noise.

"Marti?" He grumbled, as he tried to pull himself up.

She quickly held down his shoulder, preventing this. "Oh no you don't." She then quickly stood, and looked over his dressings. "I don't need you popping your stitches."

He lifted his arm and looked over the its patched up cuts.

"So what happened to 'keeping me close?'"

He didn't look at her with this.

"Dad! Dick brought you back tonight."

"I know. Don't remind me."

She shook her head at this. "Well if he weren't there, you may not be alive now." She sat up, and set the timer for the transfusion dial.

All the while he remained still, not saying a word.

Getting frustrated with him she took in a deep breath. "You could say 'I'm sorry Marti,' or maybe not lie to me about what's going on. But that wouldn't be your way. No… You just keep me in the dark."

He remained still, and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"This is pointless…" She slumped down, and buried her head in her arms on the edge of the counter. "Wake me when the timer goes off."

A couple hours pass, and all the while Bruce could not sleep. His mind's eye was racing over every move of the hooded assailant. All his attacks were perfectly negated. This person either had profiled him for some time, or perhaps could read his mind. The latter wasn't unheard of. With all the all illegal genetic experiments, as well as the superhuman people popping up left and right, it wouldn't be too out of the question. In addition he couldn't find any connections. This person worked rogue, and had no ties or past.

Looking over to his side, he could only see Marti's wavy locks flowing over her still crossed arms. She was asleep. The timer and pump had long gone off, but he didn't want to disturb her. Frankly he didn't want to deal with talking with her yet. There was nothing he could say at this time. He wasn't sorry for not bringing her with him. If he did, he was certain she would have been in his present condition, or worse.

"You finally awake?" Dick questioned as he walked down the main steps.

Bruce carefully sat up, and slid his legs over the edge of the counter.

Dick pulled up a chair, and sat down. He looked over to the still sleeping Marti. "I can't believe you got her involved in this."

"She chose this, I didn't make her."

Dick briefly had a very knowing smile on his face, but shook it off. "She's a good kid Bruce. Just don't do what you did with me. Blood related or not, it will push her away."

Bruce looked down with this. Though they had run into each other several times since Dick left, they had never broached this subject.

"Well… I'm going to borrow one of the bikes to get home." Dick stood up, and began to head over to the side garage.

"Thank you Dick."

Dick, nearly tripped when he heard this, and turned round, to confirm it really happened.

Bruce was busy untangling the line of tubing around Marti's arms, ignoring Dicks reaction.

"You need some help with that?" Dick questioned, thinking that perhaps Bruce was more injured than he let on.

"No, I got this. You best go before first light."

"Tell Marti I'll visit soon."

Bruce nodded, and went back to work with her arm.

If it wasn't the distant sound of a motorcycle starting up, it was definitely the pinching sensation of her father pulling the needle from her arm. "Ehh… What's going on?"

"Dick just took off."

She glanced over to the closing cave hatch with disappointment. "Typical Dick…"

Bruce taped some gauze over her vein, and discarded the tubing. He was trying his best to not show how uneasy he was on his feet.

Marti could see right through this. "Alright, I'm taking you up to your room. Enough of this act old man." She pulled his arm over her shoulder, and lead him up the stairs.

She shook a little from the weight of her father bearing down on her. She took after her mother in stature, yes she could do this, but her 5'6" to his 6'2" was a little troublesome when it came to stairs.

"Okay… Phew!" She said as she lowered him down onto his bed. "Alright, you sleep. And if I catch you taking off before you tell me, I will personally hunt you down."

They both shared a classic Wayne glare with this. But Marti was always able to win this battle by kissing him on the forehead, and saying "love you dad!" She smiled at his usual disarmed reaction to this, and turned on her heel. "We got that stupid opera thing tomorrow night with Veronica… Do we have to go?"

"You mean tonight." He said squinting at the dim light of dawn coming over the horizon.

"Whatever."

"Its a Veronica Vreeland event… Attendance to her events is never optional."

"Thought it was worth a try… Seeing as you were shot, and probably have a sprained ankle."

"You'll just have to carry most of the conversations for me."

She rolled her eyes with this as she left his room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sir, perhaps a black shirt would be a wise choice?" Alfred questioned.

Bruce, whom was readying his bow tie, looked at his reflection in the mirror. Down his side there were a few red spots of blood, soaking through his bandage. He took in a deep frustrated breath, and threw his tie onto the dresser, and carefully sat down onto his bed. Alfred went to the back dressing room to fetch the other shirt, as well as the first aid kit.

A light rapp could be heard at the door. "Dad, you decent?" Marti poked her head in with her gloved hand partially covering her eyes.

"Your father is far from decent Mistress." Alfred answered, as he tended to the dressings.

"I'm fine." Bruce butted in, not wanting to give her hope in them not having to go.

"Lucky for you Alfred can get blood, shrapnel, and rubble out of anything." She mused, as she walked over to the balcony doors.

Bruce watched as she passed through the double doors and lean against the railing. She was wearing a long gray silk gown, with his mother's mink fur mantle. As she stood there, with her back to him, he had a memory of her mother standing in the very same place years ago flash before his eyes.

"Dad… Dad? Did you hear me?"

He blinked a few times, and looked her way.

She was now facing him. "Is it too cold for you?"

"No. It's fine."

She cocked her head at him, putting her hand on her hip. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes, just a little sore." He stood, and slipped on the fresh black tuxedo shirt, and tied his tie.

Marti closed the doors, and picked up his jacket. "Wearing your favorite colors tonight?"

Bruce looked over his tux. Everything was black. "Too much?"

"Naw. I like it. Put on your cowl, and we got Batman formal attire."

He dipped his head at with this, but his attention went to her smile.

"What? Did I smear my makeup?"

"No, you look beautiful."

She smiled at this, "Well… We better be off… Oh, and Alfred." She poked her head into the back dressing room. "Don't worry, I packed some extra dressing for dad." She said adjusting the strap from her purse.

"Good, so I won't have to come in and save the evening."

"Nope, I got em."

Far across town, in an old abandoned warehouse, Andrea slipped in through the roof entry. The building was in horrendous shape. Moonlight pierced through bullet holes lining the stairway, all the way down to the main level. She had her mask, and full uniform on. She was meeting with her contact for the final half of her payment. She walked with a purpose, showing no fear. In fact she was angry. Her payment was far overdue, and she specifically said she did not want to return to Gotham for the final transaction. Reaching the center of the building, she scoped out her surroundings. Aside from a few stacked crates, the space was empty.

Not very many places to hide, she thought to herself, as she circled the room, looking for all the doors and windows.

"So glad you were able to make it Phantasm." Came a man's voice from out of the silence.

She swung her head round, trying to find the source.

From above, leapt down a tall muscular figure, with a full hood covering his face.

She held her ground, and tried to hide her surprise from his sudden appearance. "Did my contact send you?"

"Heh… Well actually… About that." The hooded man pulled his bag over his shoulder, and reached inside. Out he pulled the severed head of Len Casey, the head honcho of the east side Drug Depot. "You see… Len was not helping me when he hired you." He tossed the head at her feet.

She tightened her posture, tying her best to hide her fear. Casey was a formidable man, and smart too. Stepping aside from the head, she crossed her arms, holding her finger over her fog trigger. "Your misgivings are with the dead man. I merely serve as a placeholder for the customer."

The hooded man dipped his head with this, and mirrored her posture. "You know… Out of all the people I heard justifying their wrongdoings… Your's by far is the best."

Her finger grazed the trigger, waiting for the right moment.

"I mean… I think you actually believe that. Heh.." He switched to crossing his arms behind his back, and chuckled to himself.

She felt a sudden rush of pain in her right hand. Looking down she spotted a small throwing knife deeply imbedded through her right knuckle, and shorting out her fog screen.

"Ah, but you are no different than the rest." He walked up to her, "You see what I did there… It's called productive banter. And this…" He snapped his fingers. Two long range rifle shots rang out, and before she knew what happened, she was on the ground. "Well this is just planning out all angles."

She squirmed on the ground, but she could not get leverage. Her hands were stuck together by the throwing knife, and both her knees were shot.

"Now… Don't get me wrong. I admire your work. Very efficient." He was standing over her at this point. "But you see…" He placed one foot on her left knee, and started apply pressure. "This is my city now. And I am presently eradicating all evil."

Andrea retched from the extreme pain.

The man lifted his boot off, and circled round her. His steps spread her blood and cartilage spatter throughout the dusty floor.

Her breaths started to become shallow, and she was struggling to keep consciousness through all the pain. But she wasn't going to go out this way. So, with her last bit of strength, she tugged her right hand up, and unbound her hands. Falling forward on bloody palms, she slumped her head down. Her body felt tingly all over, which caused her to look up at her attacker.

"I told you I admired your work. I even used the same paralysis toxin as you on that knife."

She took in a deep breath as her body quaked, and sat back. She raised her right hand up, lowered her hood and reached for the back release of her mask.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. You see… I don't give a shit who you are…" He raised his handgun up, and aimed it at her. "To me you are all the same." And shot her between the eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The lights were dim in the Opera house. The occasional twinkle of fine jewelry from the upper class in the box seats illuminated the grand chandeliers above. Marti's delicate hand rested on the edge of her chair, holding tight to her opera glasses. Her gaze was fixed on the performance of Pagliacci on stage. To her right was her father, whose attention was equally fixed on the performance. The first act was nearly complete, and all in the opera house were waiting for the famous Vesti la Giubba. As Pagliacci took the stage, and threw his coat onto a crate, Bruce placed his hand on the back of Marti's chair, signaling to her the song was about to begin. She smiled, and leaned forward with anticipation. The light ting of the curtain rings sounded behind them, and in walked Barbara Gordon accompanied by two officers. Bruce turned, and looked at this interference, and instantly locked eyes with Barbara. Veronica motioned to stand, but Bruce held his hand up to stop her. Barbara walked over to Bruce, and and whispered in his ear. Bruce's brow went slack, and he turned to the still entranced Marti. He gently gripped her shoulder, and she whipped her head around. She took in a shocked breath when she saw Barbara, then looked to her father with wonder. Her lips parted, but she she did not speak. Reading her father's expression she knew this had something to do with her mother. Bruce gripped her hand, and signaled for them to leave the box. Before they left, he broke away from Marti, leaned over Veronica, and whispered his apologies to their early departure. She shook her head at him, kissed him on the cheek, and reached out to embrace Marti. There was nothing but concern on her face for the two of them.

Barbara ushered the two other officers out, and held the curtain for Bruce and Marti. Bruce had his arm around Marti, guiding her by the shoulder.

Once they were halfway down the hall, and out of earshot of the last box seat, Barbara cleared her throat and finally spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening like this."

"It's fine. Is she being held at the station?" Bruce asked, as he continued to lead Marti.

Barbara blinked hard with this, and took in a deep breath. "We'll talk more when we get there."

They rode in Barbara's separate patrol car. Though the station was a short distance, it seemed to take ages to get there as they sat in silence. As she pulled into the back lot of the station, Bruce spotted Jim Gordon waiting alone at the back door. Judging by his posture he looked more stressed than ever.

"Jim." Bruce began, as he and Marti walked up to meet him.

"Come with me." He said with a hollow tone, scanning his key card for the back lock. They walked down the long hall, passing many interrogation rooms, and small offices. They walked down one flight of stairs, and into the main coroner's office.

"The room is clear, and only me and Barbara know about this so far." Jim said, as he walked over to the back room, and turned on the main lights. Bruce could feel Marti's hand shake in his grasp. He gripped it lightly, and continued to escort the way.

In the center of the examination room was a body on the counter, covered with a white cloth.

"No…" Marti said through a quaked breath.

Jim walked to the opposite side of the table, and looked over to Bruce and Marti, who were still standing at the entrance. He took in a deep breath as he stood next to the body. "She was found in an abandoned warehouse. We cleaned her up a bit, but…" He bit at his lower lip, and turned his head away as he pulled the sheet up, revealing Andrea's lifeless discolored face.

Marti gasped at this, and her legs buckled. Bruce gripped her round as he caught her. But his arms shook from the shock.

"I'm sorry." Jim said as he folded the sheet down at her shoulders.

A few tears streamed down Bruce's face, as he looked at Andrea.

"We can't keep this secret Bruce. The Coroner has yet to complete the inspection. This looks to be tied to the hooded assailant."

Bruce gently freed his hand away from Marti's embrace, and wiped away his tears. "The media knows about Andrea Beaumont and father being tied to the Phantasm. I made it clear that Martha and I had no affiliation in that matter. But still…" Bruce looked down at Marti. "This vigilante is going after all ties to crime, innocent or not."

"We will keep her as a Jane Doe for now. Hopefully the media will not show interest in the Phantasm."

Bruce nodded in agreement with Jim.

Jim stood still for a moment, looking them over. Marti had her face partially buried in her father's side, and her gloved hands were gripping hard on his lapel. Bruce had a weak grip on her, and was trying his best to conceal his utter despair with this moment. Taking in an sniffled breath, Jim walked around the table. "I'll give you two a moment alone with her." He said as he closed the door behind him.

They did not budge from where they were for a good two minutes. Bruce eventually stepped forward, and lowered Marti down onto a stool next to a side counter. He walked slowly up to the main examination table, and looked over Andrea's paperwork. The air left his lungs when he saw the image of her knees.

Off to the side he spotted Marti, coming up slowly to her mother's side. Her arms were crossed, and her body quaked through her sniffled breaths. She gasped when she saw the bullet wound. Taking a few steps back she lowered her head. "The last time I saw her, she was threatening to kill me. Now… Well…"

Bruce put down the file, walked over to Marti, and held her by the shoulders.

She gripped his hands, and leaned her head back. "Every day I wished she would return to me. But now… I wish she would have stayed away."

Bruce hugged her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head he could feel the light sway of her body, as she wept in his embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks later, they were on patrol. The Red Hood was still at large, but his latest activity was in Metropolis. Tim was perched atop a new construction site, scanning over the east end of the city, while Batman and Finch were on the lower level waiting for their target. Within the last few weeks, noteworthy criminals still were turning up dead. Bruce had been given a lead on Killer Croc frequenting the East End as of late. So he figured he'd wait, and see if the Red Hood would make an appearance. Beneath them they spotted Croc lift up a manhole cover, and dash into the nearby building. Finch edged forward toward the edge of the building, ready to spring into action. Robin hopped down to their level, and perched next to Finch. Below a window shattered, then a blood curdling scream echoed up the side of the building.

The three of them sprung into action, shooting their grapple guns across the alley, and swooping down through the large already broken window. Inside there were groups of women and children rushing out of the back room.

"Please! Croc is taking the children!" One woman pleaded to Finch.

Batman and Robin ran ahead to the back room, but narrowly missed two large filing cabinets, thrown in their path. They tossed some smoke bombs. Croc snarled and threw his fists about, trying to feel for them. Not getting any luck from this, he took the two children under his arms, and jumped through the back window. He slammed hard onto the metal fire exit, and continued to jump down one flight after another. Robin and Batman closely followed, and Finch eventually caught up to them. Croc was running down a dark alleyway, leading to an old underground sewer access.

There was one last clear roadway before the sewer entrance. Batman readied his grapple gun. But a brief flash of red caught his attention. To his left Finch had shot her grapple gun at Croc's shoulder, and was pulling herself in. As she pulled in her legs they crossed through a bright red laser beam.

"Robin! Cut her line!" Ordered Batman, as he shot his grapple gun ahead, and jumped.

Within seconds Robin tossed a batarang, cutting Finches line, and Batman swooped in, grabbing Finch before she fell to the ground. As they spun around Batman heard the loud boom of a long range rifle. Croc stumbled forward, then fell to the ground, still holding tight to the children. Batman followed the path where he last saw the laser line up to the top buildings. Pressing his hand to the side of his cowl, his lenses glowed red as he scanned for heat signatures along the top buildings.

"He's dead." Robin called out, as he tugged hard at Croc's arm, trying his best to free the screaming child.

"There he is!" Batman pointed to a tall building not far from them.

Robin freed the boy, who ran off to the alleyway.

"Finch stay with the children, and call the cops. Robin… With me!" Batman shot his grapple gun up, and pursued the Red Hood.

Dashing through construction site, leaping across one rooftop after another, every attempt Batman and Robin made to capture the Red Hood was thwarted.

"He's good!" Robin said, after he watched the Red hood cut his grapple line.

"Too good." Batman said leaping down to the Botanical Research Atrium below.

As Batman landed on the ground, he spotted the Red hood, standing in front of a large glass box. Robin landed beside, and cocked his head in wonder at this sight.

"Where's the rest of the team?" The Red Hood questioned as he crossed his arms.

"What is this Red Hood? Batman demanded.

"Always the impatient one. Well… If you must know." He stepped off to the side. Revealing a large glass box, with four large steel vessels surrounding a tied and gagged Poison Ivy in the middle. "This my friend… Is a chemistry experiment." He pulled out a hand held remote, and pressed the button. "Tell me Bruce. What do you get when Chlorine Trifluoride interacts with glass?"

"Who is this guy?!" Robin questioned, more concerned with the Red Hood knowing who Batman was.

Bruce pulled an explosive batarang out, and readied to throw it at the case.

"You sure you want to do that?" The Red Hood questioned, stopping Bruce. "Those canisters are being fed from from the basement level. And… In case you didn't notice, we are in a glass building next to the bay." He strode over to the side of the case, and tapped at the glass. Ivy squirmed in her bindings. "See… You've got to think of it in a different way. The single death of a person who doesn't deserve to live… Or the deaths of us, and any person in a three mile radius." He dipped his head with this, emphasizing his point.

Bruce's attention was on the canisters holding the gas. Each had a series of lights on the sides, indicating the time left before top vent released. Then he looked over to the remote in the Red Hoods hand.

The Red Hood's full attention was on him, and shrugged at this observation. "Oh here." He tossed Batman the remote. "You can keep it. I don't really need it anymore. It only works once."

The remote burst into flames, and Batman dropped it to the ground.

"These however…" Red hood stepped away from the case, which lifted about a foot from the ground, revealing four devices connected to the base of each side of the square case. "Now this is where you come in. These bombs you can handle… But only as a team." He took a few steps backward, " Each is set for sixty seconds… And they will be triggered by-." A low beeping sounded within the case. "The release of the gas. Just think of it as a usual training exercise." He said this last bit of information with his back to them, walking away.

"Robin get to the opposite side, and do exactly as I tell you!"

The bright green-yellow gas spilled over the top of the open cylinders, and began to go clear as it filled the case. The rope around Ivy burst into flames, followed by the tears streaming down her face. As she gasped from the pain, the gas exploded within her, and the rest of her body erupted into flames from the inside out.

"Fuck!"

"Focus on the bomb Robin! Grasp the red metal collar with both hands, and pull it straight up. It's magnetized! Don't let it touch the sides."

Within the case, Ivy was flopping about, and most of her flesh had been burned away. With one final movement, she leapt forward and slammed into the glass where Robin was disarming the bomb. He lost focus with this, as her charred hand slid down, leaving a burning blood trail down to the steel base of the case.

"Robin!"

"Yes!" Robin replied through his horror.

"Disconnect the wires in this order: Blue, Yellow/Black striped, Red, then Black."

"Alright, Now what?"

"You're done! Now the other one!"

With only five seconds left on the second set of bombs they were finally in the clear. Robin fell to his knees, and Batman strode around the case. Ivy was reduced to a fine powder on the ground, but the gas was still feeding into the case.

"We need to turn off the source of the gas." Batman said, as he walked toward the stair access archway.

Robin pulled himself up, and as soon as he got on his feet he quickly darted off to the side and vomited.

Batman turned and waited for him. He held his chin, and took in a deep breath. Despite the horror he just experienced, the initial shock of realizing the identity of the Red Hood made it difficult for him to think straight. So many years had passed, and though he always kept those feelings of regret at the back of his mind, they now flooded it and overwhelmed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Marti and Dick were in the kitchen peeling potatoes. It was thanksgiving, and despite the recent events, Alfred still pushed forward on making a grand dinner. Tim sat at the counter, and was nursing a cup of mint tea. He was still shell shocked from the previous night, and was not feeling very social. But, he also didn't want to be alone. Marti, Alfred, and Dick knew what had happened, and were putting all their effort into keeping the mood light with idle conversation.

Down in the batcave Bruce was standing over a small metal box that was covered in mud. He had spent most of the day digging up Jason's grave. His coveralls were encrusted in mud and sweat. He wiped the top of the box off, revealing the engraved epitaph. Placing his hand down on the lid, he slid the box open. Looking inside he discovered it was filled with sand. To be sure he took a sample over to the scanner, and ran some tests to analyze the material. He traced his brow with his fingers as he read over the information. With every new sample he poured in it kept giving him the same analysis. Out of frustration he threw the box at the floor. He sat down, and rubbed his brow. He was exhausted. Leaning back in his chair, his hands slid down, passing over his rough stubble, and fell to his chest. He closed his eyes with this. His body wanted to sleep, but his mind would not allow for it.

In his mind there was no feasible way for Jason to be alive. He personally carried his lifeless body from the explosion. He never asked for an autopsy, seeing as he knew the cause of death, and obviously didn't think otherwise when he brought his ashes home. Cracking his tired eyes open, he looked over the mess of sand on the floor. Following the impact point, to where the box hit the lab bottom cabinet, he spotted a silver shiny piece of metal that did not match the case. Getting up, he rushed over to it, and picked it up. It was a throwing star. Flipping it over in his hand, he spotted the League of Assassins insignia. He gripped it hard out of rage, not caring that it pierced his skin. Throwing it aside into one of display cases, he made a beeline for the shower. He needed to get ready for a long flight.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, exactly two hours past dawn, Finch, Robin, and Batman were all dressed in their bulky winter suits bound for the League of Assassins headquarters. Marti was piloting, while her father was forced to sleep in the back of their craft. He had put up a fight over this, but Marti threatened to sedate him if he didn't sleep. She was still pissed at him for ruining thanksgiving dinner the previous night.

"How much longer?" Tim questioned as he took the copilots seat.

"Heh… Three hours." She said putting the craft in autopilot, then leaning back in her chair.

"I'd sleep… But I can't relax with all the brooding in the back." He said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

She shook her head at this, and looked forward at the controls.

"Oh don't you start too…"

"Why always the League of Assassins. Eh… That creepy Ra's al Ghul, and his daughter."

"I always thought she was kinda hot."

Marti gave him a death stare.

"Or not… Wait?... Are you jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous… She just always gives me evil looks."

"Maybe because she wanted to have your daddy's baby?"

Marti backhanded Tim in the chest with this.

"Hah… Tell me I'm wrong! How much do you want to bet?"

A fleet of long range military helicopters shot by them, shaking their craft.

"What the fuck?!"

"There lined up on our same path!" Marti called out as she scanned the ships.

"Should we wake up the old man?"

"Move." Bruce said from the doorway.

They both hopped out of their seats with this.

Bruce pursued this fleet for a good hour and a half, keeping out of their range. Eventually they reached their target. The League of Assassins stronghold. It was nestled in snow covered mountains, and hidden by clouds. Keeping back they watched as the helicopters released a barrage on the towers, and remaining standing structures.

"What happened here?" Marti questioned, holding the back of her father's chair.

Two of the six helicopters were taken down by catapults, and the the remaining four finished dropping their enemy troops, and were starting to depart.

Bruce flew their craft in, and landed on what once was the top observation deck. A small troop of Assassins was carving away one of the seven troops that just landed.

"Keep close, and stay sharp. They have a kill or be killed mentality here."

Finch and Robin looked at each other with this. "Just stun, or incapacitate. We need to find Ra's and Talia to figure out what is going on."

They dashed down the side steps, and into the heat of the battle on the main training ground. Soldiers from both sides were falling left and right, falling limp to the ground, or crumpling into the fetal position from the agony of a bullet or saber wound. It took some time before the league figured out that they were on their side.

Bullets and arrows whizzed past Marti, just barely missing her as she took down a group of soldiers. One by one, she knocked them out. As she turned to finish the last one off, she felt someone quickly grasp her shoulders from behind, then their hands slide down her back. Spinning round she found an enemy soldier on the ground, with a stab wound through the heart.

"You have to be more thorough." Said a young boy, who ran past her with sword in hand.

This battle waged for some time. Eventually the league prevailed, but at great cost. Batman stood, supporting Talia at the top level, looking down at all the dead. She had been injured pretty bad, and could not walk. Most of the compound was either on fire or already reduced to ashes.

"Talia what has happened here?"

"A once trusted member declared war with us."

"Where is your father?"

"He is dead."

Bruce cocked his head at this.

"I know it is hard to believe.. But it is true.. I'll show you the body if you don't believe me. It has been like this for three weeks now. We haven't even had a chance to bury him."

"You cannot stay here anymore. Is there somewhere I can take you?"

"There's a outpost down the mountain in the farmlands. Some of our women and children were sent there."

"Grab what you can. My team will help assemble the others."

"Team?"

"Mother!" Called a young boy coming up the stairs.

Robin and Finch closely followed.

The Boy halted once he spotted the man holding his mother up.

Bruce looked over to Talia with confusion.

"Damian, greet your father properly."

Finch cocked her head at this.

The boy stepped forward, as he did this Bruce was able to get a better look at him. With the exception of the boys green eyes. He looked just like him when he was that age.

"Hello father. From your expression I take it mother never told you about me."

"We should have made that bet!" Tim whispered to Marti.

"Wait a second… You're what?!" Marti questioned, ignoring Tim, and walked in closer toward them.

Talia looked confused by this other female presence.

"Talia, do you remember my daughter."

Talia took a moment, trying to remember her name.

"It's Martha." Marti said, as she stood next to her supposed brother.

There was a long awkward moment of silence among the group. Except for the occasional groan or cry of a dying soldier in the background, no one dared say a word.

Bruce eventually broke the silence, and cleared his throat. "Is there a place close by we can get shelter? We cannot make it far through through this snowstorm."

"Yes, we have been living in the old cave vaults. Its cold, but it's better than being out here."

"Finch and Robin, get the medical equipment from the craft. We need to help the injured first. Then we will talk."


	21. Chapter 21

The vaults were nothing like what they expected. A small village was built within an extinct volcano. They entered through a fissure a mile away from the compound. The village looked to be untouched. It was nearing dusk, and most of the remaining residents were hidden away in their huts.

They walked through the center of town, and toward a fenced off camp near a cliff. Once they passed the fence line, the distinct smell of death made Marti gasp. Cots encircled the space, and were filled with severely injured and dying.

"We have been waiting on our relief team for a week now. They were supposed to bring in new medical supplies." Talia said, as Bruce lowered her down onto a chair.

"Who is doing this?"

"One of my father's past students. His name is Slade Wilson, but he calls himself Deathstroke. Before Damian was born, my father promised him succession of the League."

A soldier began to scream loud as they went to work digging out shrapnel without anesthetic.

"We will talk later. For now my team will help your soldiers."

She nodded at this, and let him go to work.

Hours later, they had finished up what they could. About a fourth of the soldiers succumbed to their wounds. Talia, despite her own injuries, was helping with what she could. Bruce had walked off to get some air, and Marti and Tim were leaning against the fence catching their breath.

"Thank you for your help." Talia said walking up to them.

"We were glad to help." Tim eagerly said, trying to make a good impression.

Marti tried her best to hold back from hitting Tim with this.

"You must be tired and hungry." She looked over to Damian, who was standing guard at the entrance. "Damian, take your sister and Robin to a reserve hut. I must talk with your father." She pulled herself up, and put her weight on the back of her chair.

Damian gave her a concerned look, but she shook her head at this, and waved him off.

Once they left, she stumbled forward. She was far worse off than she let on. In the last month she had not slept very little, and she was using the Lazarus Pit for most of her injuries. Since her father died the moral was low, and they needed a strong leader. By using the pit she was able to pull off her father's immortal quality. Grabbing some blankets, she left through the back of the camp, and down a long stairway. At the bottom of the stairway was a large open vault. Torches lined the walls, and straight ahead was a large bright green pool of bubbling water. She limped over to the edge of the pool, and dropped the blankets, and grabbed at the zipper of her top.

"Your body will not last if you keep this up."

She flinched at Bruce's sudden presence, but continued to disrobe. "I presently do not have a choice beloved."

"Talia." He stood behind her, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Her body quaked from the weight of his hand. He quickly grabbed her, and prevented her fall.

"Care to join me?" She questioned, as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bruce, despite knowing Talia for years always marveled at the way she made him feel. She was not timid, and even when her touch was meant to be sensual, there was always this feeling of danger to it. "You know how I feel about that pit."

"Are you sure," She traced her fingers up his neck, and slipped his cowl up and off. "It could heal your wounds." She traced her fingers over his bruised brow, then down to his split lip. "It will not cause the mania like you have seen before."

He tried his best to conceal his pain from her, but she saw right through him. She smiled at this, then lightly kissed him on the lips. He didn't fight her, but he didn't necessarily reciprocate. This never deterred her, she simply would have to work a little harder to get her way. So she traced her tongue along his lower lip. Feeling his jaw quake from this, she lightly nipped at his split lower lip. He took in a short breath from pain of this. She took advantage of this, and kissed him deeply. He clutched her around, pulling her close to his body, and kissed her back. His gloved hands gripped hard at her curves, and slowly worked their way down to her pants. She too was working on his clothing, first with his belt, then pulling up and off his top.

Once he she fully disrobed him, she lead him into the pool. The water made his skin tingle like a burn. For a second he looked down at his arm, and watched at the many cuts and scars along his arm fade away. Talia continued to kiss his neck during this, then regained his attention by gripping his hair and kissing him once again. Their tongues wrestled for dominance with this. Bruce attempted to flip her around, but she fought back, and caused them to dunk underneath the water. They continued to kiss despite being under the water. As they surfaced they gasped for air. Talia lunged forward and wrapped her legs around him, as Bruce backed her into the wall of the pool. The bright green water flowed from his brow, continued down her cheek, and dripped onto her exposed breasts. He gripped her hips and trusted into her. Her moan echoed up into the tall cavern gripped hard at the wall behind her, bracing herself for impact. Her neck stained from the intensity of his kiss. Suddenly a great rush built up inside her, and she let out a gasp. Bruce did not allow her to flee from him. He dug his fingers into her hair, and forced her to kiss him more deeply than before. His thrusts became more violent. She tightened around him with this, and her back arched. Together their bodies quaked, and their muscles went slack.

They panted heavily in each others embrace after this. Talia freed her fingertips from the dirt wall, and weakly wrapped them around his neck. Bruce lifted her up and spun around, leaning against the wall of the pool.

"We should get some rest." Talia mumbled as she lay the back of her head against his chest.

"Yes… Yes we should." Bruce agreed, very groggily.


	22. Chapter 22

They next day Bruce woke to the light sound of a wind chime. Opening his eyes, he looked up to the thatched ceiling above. Dim blue light from the caverns above shined down on him. Looking to his side he found Talia still asleep, and nestled in his side. Rubbing at his brow he felt an unfamiliar smoothness to his skin.

"You look good." Talia hummed.

He sat up, and looked toward the large mirror across from the bed. He looked his face over, then scanned over his arms.

"How do you feel?" She questioned pulling the sheets up to her shoulders, and leaning back onto the thick pillows.

"Like I'm in my twenties again." He said standing to test his legs. He sighed in relief as he took a few steps, and found his previous hip and knee pain was gone.

"Really? What was the young Bruce Wayne like back then?" She sat up with this, and outstretched her hand to usher him back to the bed.

He looked away from this, and grabbed his pants.

She dropped her hand, and leaned back down on her pillows. "Ah… Back to business already. Well… I already know I never sent for you help. So what brought you back to me beloved?"

Bruce pulled his top half of his suit over his head, and picked up his belt. He pulled out the throwing star, and tossed it onto the bed at her feet. "I'd like to talk about the last time I saw your father."

She picked the star up, and looked it over. "Yes I remember."

"What did Ra's do to the boy?"

She gripped the star in her hand, and closed her eyes. Her brow creased as she remembered what had happened. "As you know my father highly underestimated his control over Joker. The Joker took action on his own account. As penance, my father chose to never make war with you again, and in attempt to rectify his wrong…" Talian paused with this, and lowered her head. "He had hoped to return to you what you have lost."

Bruce stood still, his eyes went wide with this revelation.

"But there was a complication. He-."

"What do you mean a complication?!" Bruce stormed toward her, and gripped the bedpost.

"I am not sure!" She lunged forward, and grabbed his arm. "Bruce you must believe me. All my father intended was to return him to you. He could not have predicted the trauma Joker put the boy through would have damaged him so."

Bruce gritted his teeth at this, and closed his eyes tight. Talia guided him down to sit on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arm around him, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"We never found any trace of him after that day."

Bruce lifted his head, and broke away from her. "He has returned to Gotham, and is on a killing spree of everyone who ever crossed him."

Talia knew not to touch this subject, however much she felt the boy was doing him a favor. "Will you return today?" She questioned, as she got up to dress.

"If the snowstorm has let up enough." He punched in a few keys on his wrist com. "I have yet to get a signal to reach Alfred or Dick."

"You will not get any signals from within the cave walls." She threw a heavy fur lined coat over her usual black combat suit. "Come, I must survey the damages anyway."

There were four feet of snow blanketed over the open space. The last structures that stood when they arrived the day before had long crumpled under the weight of the snow. Bruce's cape dragged on the high snow as he planned his steps through the thick snow. Reaching his ship, he placed his palm on the door and opened the hatch.

"You better take this opportunity to leave dearest." She pointed to a huge wall of gray in the sky heading their way.

He nodded his head, and offered his arm to help her back to the cave entry. But she hesitated.

"Bruce… I... " She bit her lip, and took in a breath. "I know I do not have any right to this, but I must ask you to do me a favor."

He looked her in the eyes. She never used his name, so this has to be serious.

"I need you to take our son with you."

He cocked his head at this, "you want me to do what?!"

"Beloved please."

"You do realize I am returning to my own war back home."

"Yes, but we are at war here too. And this was involves the genocide of all League members."

Bruce gripped at his brow with this.

"Bruce please," She reached forward and took his hands. "My father is dead. Our son is the last heir to the League. I cannot risk having him here."

"Then maybe you should disband the league, and both come home with me?"

She smiled at this, and lightly kissed him. "You know as well as I do that there are some things one cannot give up."

He nodded at this. It was true. What he asked, was equivalent to her asking him to give up being batman. "Fine. I will take him. But only after we evacuate you and your remaining soldiers."

They narrowly missed the storm coming in. It took three trips to transport the remaining soldiers and villagers down to the small farm settlement. Robin and Finch were standing on the top of the ramp to the jet. Bruce was at the base of the ramp, waiting for Damian.

"Mother I am strong enough to stay by your side and fight."

Talia smiled at this, and knelt down to hug him. "I know my son. But I cannot risk having you here with me. Besides…" She looked over his shoulder to Bruce. "You can learn a great deal from your father."

"But mother…"

She held him square by the shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "He is wise, your grandfather respected him, and I have no doubt he can keep you safe."

Damian gave his mother a worried look with this. But she cancelled it out by hugging him, and kissing his forehead.

"Now go." She said standing, and leading him to Bruce. "Dearest, you best be off. You have a narrow window through the western path. Stay low till you reach the sea."

Bruce nodded at this, as Damian walked past him up the ramp. He followed Damian up the ramp. The engines began to spin. Through this Talia called out to Bruce. He spun around and looked to her with this.

"Beloved! I will end this war as a member of my father's league. But I plan to change the league. It will be changed to match what you teach our son."

Bruce nodded at this, and entered the craft. He kept his eyes on Talia as the ramp retracted. Her hair whipped about as the engines warmed up, and snowflakes spun around her. He was worried about her, but at the same time had no doubt she would win her war.


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived late in Gotham that night. As soon as they landed the craft, Alfred was on the landing waiting for them.

"Alfred, any word from Dick?"

"He has just returned sir. It has been quiet here the last few-." His attention was immediately on Damian, as the boy exited the craft following Marti.

"Damian, this is Alfred."

"Hello Pennyworth, I've heard of you."

"At your service Master Damian."

Damian looked around the cave, then looked to his father. "Where are the rest of your servants?"

"Alfred is a friend." Bruce corrected.

"More like family." Marti added, as she gave Alfred a quick hug, before she went with Tim to return their gear.

Damian raised his brow at this.

Bruce ignored this, and headed over to the main computer. There he found Dick, still suited up in his backup Batman suit. Dick was looking over some live security feeds.

"Any updates?" Bruce said coming up beside him.

Dick had his elbows on the edge of the desk, and had his chin resting on his clasped hands. "I can see why you brood so much in this suit."

Bruce rolled his eyes at this.

"No I'm serious." Dick pulled off the cowl with this, and draped it over the top of the chair. "There is something this suit adds to the experience."

Damian was strolling about the cave behind them, looking over every station. This caught Dicks attention, and made him stand suddenly.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"And you must be Richard Grayson." Damian offered his hand to Dick. "So you are the equivalent to my uncle? Or Brother?"

Dick looked over to Bruce with utter confusion. "Bruce… What the fuck is going on?"

"Dick this is my son."

Dick cocked his head. "After all the times you lectured me on protection."

"Yeah well Talia drugged me." Bruce said as he took a seat, and began to scan over the news feed.

Dick shrugged at this, and turned to face Damian.

"What is a Robin wearing a Batsuit for?"

Dick scowled at this. "They call me Nightwing now." Dick gripped Damian still outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake, he looked the boy in the eyes. "And I wear the suit because I am the only one your father trusts to be Batman when he is away."

Damian's eye twitched with this statement, betraying his lofty demeanor.

Dick smiled at this, and walked past the boy. "Well… I think I'll return the suit. Too many Batman's in this cave."

A few hours later Alfred returned to the cave with morning coffee.

"How is the boy settling in?" Questioned Bruce as he poured himself a cup.

"He is all the way up on the third floor guest room." Alfred quickly sipped his coffee, then took in a deep agitated breath. "I miss him already."

"Bruce scrolled through some old files of Ra's."

"A possible new lead on the case sir?"

Bruce shook his head. "No… Eh. Just looking over my son's role model."

"I always felt Talia was different than her father."

"Yes… But the boy was being trained by Ra's to lead The League of Assassins."

"Oh dear. Well I believe you have your work cut out for you sir."

Bruce rubbed his brow with this. He was not looking forward to all the retraining the boy would need.


	24. Chapter 24

"Morning Alfred." Bruce said as he entered the kitchen.

Alfred was drying a pot, as he was looking out the window. "Good morning sir. Care to see the morning entertainment?"

Bruce cocked his head at this, and walked toward the window. Outside he spotted Damian, dashing through the garden, and leaping up and over the tall topiaries slicing them through.

"I suppose I should cancel the gardener for the next month."

Bruce smiled at this, as he brought his attention back to the tea kettle. He scowled at the empty coffee pot.

"Master Tim took the last cup sir. Shall I make some more?"

Bruce waved him off. "Tea should be fine. Thank you."

A sudden loud rumble of the window behind them got their attention. Both of them looked over, and found Damian launching into a backward flip and cut the top off the tree behind him. They continued to watch in silence the carnage of the garden.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Questioned Tim as he walked in behind them.

"Damian's training routine. He's been at it since 5 am." Alfred replied as he returned to cleaning.

Tim walked up to Bruce's side, holding his mostly full cup of coffee. "Damn."

Bruce looked down at his cup of tea, and thought about all the meetings he had today. So he swapped cups with Tim, and walked toward the office.

"Hey!"

"I'll be at the office all day. Make sure Damian doesn't start a war Alfred." Bruce said without looking back.

Tim rolled his eyes, and sipped at the tea. He scrunched his nose at the bitter black tea. Turning round he reached for the sugar bowl, and dropped in three cubes.

"You best get ready for school master Tim."

"Yeah… Bleh.." He put down the cup. "I can never get used to this stuff."

Marti busted through the double doors. "Tim! Come on! Here!" She tossed his jacket, vest, and tie at him. "I'm not going to be late for gymnastics practice again."

"Not my fault you're stupid team has to meet at the butt crack of dawn."

"Just come on!" She grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, and sipped at Tim's discarded tea. "Did dad already take off?"

"Not yet." Bruce entered the kitchen to return his empty mug. "You want a ride to school?"

"No, I have a study group thing after school." Marti said, before she took another bite of her toast.

"We have to do what?" Tim whined as he fumbled with his tie.

Marti shot him the signature Wayne glare, and Tim just rolled his eyes. She then handed the rest of her toast over to her dad. "Okay… Love you dad." Then kissed him on the cheek, and dragged Tim out of the room.

During this farewell, Damian had walked in through the back door. He cleared his throat as the double doors closed. "Good morning father. Alfred."

Bruce nearly choked on his bite of toast at this sudden greeting. Turning round he watched as Damian passed him by, and poured himself a cup of tea.

There was a long awkward silence as they all stood around in the kitchen. Alfred ducked into the pantry, leaving the father son alone. Bruce finished off the last bite of toast, and took a sip of his discarded tea from earlier. "There is a full gym upstairs, and you can train in the batcave below as well. I believe those will offer more of a challenge to you than the garden."

"I have always trained out in the elements father."

Bruce squinted his eyes at being called 'father.' He was used to the Marti's kind endearment 'dad,' and on the occasion when she was cross, 'old man.' But being called father seemed cold. He physically shook his head, to clear his mind. "Well, for now perhaps give it a try. We do things different here. We live two separate lives here Damian. We train in secret."

"I can respect that. You never want your enemy to find your weaknesses."

Bruce rubbed his brow at this. From what little interactions they have had, the boy never seemed to turn off from being a bloodthirsty tactician. "Yes… Well I have to go to work. Alfred will be here for you. Everyone should be back before dinner."

"Very well father."

Bruce held back the chills from this, and waved goodbye as he made a beeline for the door.

Alfred remained in the back pantry on purpose. So Damian put down his glass and left the kitchen. He walked down the long hall to the main front doors. He looked over the many paintings and priceless vases on pedestals. Further down the hall were portraits of the family. But his attention was stuck on a large portrait at the end of the hall. It was of his father and his sister together. He stared at them for a long time. Seeing them together irritated him.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day was Saturday, and hours after his morning training in the garden, Damian headed up to the gym. Inside he found Marti and Tim sparing, with the guidance of Dick. Tim had just swooped in for the attack, and pinned Marti to the ground.

"Alright Marti, try it now!" Dick encouraged.

Tim looked over to Dick in question. "Try what?"

Marti quickly kicked back her heel making contact with the back of Tim's scrotum.

"OWWWW! FWUUUCK!" Tim quickly released his hold, and rolled off her to the side of the ring in the fetal position.

"I felt it too kid. But it's a good move to learn." Dick said from the side of the ring. He too was hunched over a bit, with phantom sympathy pain.

"Does your fighting style call for a lot of cheap moves?" Damian questioned as he walked toward them glaring at Marti.

Marti was glaring back at him with this, as Tim and Dick watched the two stare each other down.

"Damn. I swear that stare is hereditary." Dick whispered, as he helped Tim up.

"Cheap or not, they work kid. The bad guys are typically not prancing about with fancy moves."

Damian's brow twitched at this insult. "Well… Let me see your cheap tactics in action." He slipped through the ring lines, and planted his feet ready to fight.

Dick dipped his head at this, and looked over to Marti.

She rolled her head round, cracked her neck, then mirrored his stance. "Alight. But-." She quickly dashed forward and flipped over the unsuspecting Damian. Her hands in a flash, whipped over his lower back, seconds before she landed behind him. "No weapons." She presented two small throwing knives to him, before she dropped them off the side of the ring.

"Fine, then no low blows. Can't be having a harlot's daughter carry on the Wayne bloodline."

"Excuse me?!"

"That's what you are right? Mother told me about all the women coming after our father for his wealth."

The two of them proceeded to viciously fight one another, evenly cancelling out each other's blows.

"What's a harlot?" Tim asked as he watched the fight outside the ring next to Dick.

"A whore." Dick replied, as he watched their every move.

"Damn!"

"Yeah."

Damian in the meantime had Marti in a half nelson, and was about to roll her over into a pin. Marti cancelled it out with a knee to his lower rib cage. He bounced back, and she pinned him down, and began to use his face as a punching bag. After a few good blows, Damian managed to free his left arm, and grabbed her at the shoulder. He quickly sat up and wrapped around her, pulling her right shoulder out of socket. Marti groaned out loud with pain, and fell forward. Damian lifted her limp arm up, and motioned to lift his foot.

"Damian stop!" Called out Bruce from the doorway of the gym.

Damian froze. But did not release his grasp.

Bruce entered the ring, and came up from behind him. He pulled Damian back by the shoulder. and went down to aid Marti. Damian watched as he carefully rolled her over, and up to sit. "Accidents happen when we are training. But we never deliberately harm each other!" Bruce said looking Damian square in the eyes. He then brought his attention back to Marti. "Alright, I can fix this. But it's going to hurt." Marti pursed her lips, and nodded. "Okay…" Bruce grasped her arm at the elbow, then slowly brought it into her side. Then he took her by the forearm. "Alright… One… Two… Three!"

"Ahhhhh!"

He rotated her forearm around, and her shoulder made an awful sound as it popped back into place. Marti slumped forward, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Yes…" She wheezed.

"Tim. Take her down to Alfred. Have him xray her shoulder. As for you." Bruce looked over to Damian. "Looks like I need to teach you how this team operates."


	26. Chapter 26

With three weeks of grueling training by Dick and Bruce. They were able to break some of Damian's instincts to kill. There was no question about his ability to fight. It was more about getting him to fight with them as a team.

They were going to need him on the team more than ever with their present threat. Bruce was sitting at the main computer in the cave. He was looking over the last two weeks. The Red Hood had been back in Gotham, and had killed two more villains. Cobblepot was eaten alive by genetically altered valchers, at the Gotham aviary. Then Nygma was found burned to death on the top of the clock tower. Flipping through the coroner's report, Bruce read that Nygma was impaled by his own staff atop the tower during the last major rain storm.

"Master Bruce. It's time." Alfred said at the base of the steps.

"Yes." Bruce shut off the com, and followed Alfred up the stairs.

"Quite a favor Gordon has done for you sir."

Bruce nodded at this. "Yes. I couldn't imagine what the press would say if this were to get out."

They joined the rest of the company in the front entry hall. Everyone stood in silence, circled round a small table with a urn. Bruce's attention was on Damian, who was dressed in black like the others, waiting off to the side somewhat out of sight. Bruce weakly smiled at the boy's presence, but turned his attention to Marti. Resting his hand on her shoulder, she looked to him and nodded. She picked up her mother's urn, and went for the door. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and the snow had just been cleared from the roads.

There was no service, or words said at the grave site. Marti simply handed over her mother's urn to the Gotham cemetery worker, and they stood around as her mother was Interred. Bruce made arrangements to have Andrea buried next to her mother. After some time had passed, Bruce walked off to pay his respects to his parents. Tim and Dick walked back to the car with Alfred. Damian remained behind, waiting to speak with Marti. She was standing as close as she could to the barrier where the gravedigger was pushing soil in with his shovel. Taking in a deep breath Damian walked to stand at Marti's side to speak. "I'm sorry for what I said about your mother."

Marti did not respond to this. She simply kept her arms crossed, and her gaze fixed on her mother's grave.

"She was a well respected associate of the League. At some points my grandfather said she rivaled my mother's efficiency."

Marti closed her eyes, and bit at her lower lip. His apology and consoling technique was not exactly the best, considering she highly disapproved of her mother's line of work. But, he did pay her the compliment of rivaling his mother. "Thank you." She said looking over to him, and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Come. Let's join dad." She patted him on the shoulder and went ahead to their grandparents site.

Fresh roses were laid at the base of the gravestone, just beneath the epitaph of Martha and Thomas Wayne. Bruce was standing over their grave looking down at their names. Marti came up to his left side and wrapped her arm around his side, leaning into him. He wrapped his arm around her in return. Looking over to his opposite side he spotted Damian, standing close by with his arms crossed. Bruce reached over and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Damian looked up to his father a little unsure how to react. Bruce merely nodded at him, and returned his attention back to his parents grave. However depressing this day was, it gave him great pride being able to stand before his parents with his two children together. Quickly overshadowing this moment in his mind was the pending confrontation with the Red Hood. They were facing one of their own. Someone who knew all their moves, and was willing to do anything to get their way.


	27. Chapter 27

Marti's ears rang, and her vision was blurred. She could not feel her arms or legs. Her body bounced as the Red Hood dashed along the rooftops with her over his shoulder. He was heading for his helicopter. Trailing close behind was the rest of the team.

"Bring in the third wave." Ordered The Red Hood through his hood com.

Two helicopters came in deploying more soldiers, as well as three drones. The battle continued for the team, and Finch was taken away. She wanted to scream out, but she lost the ability to. Her mind became fuzzy, and eventually she blacked out.

Hours later she woke suddenly to cold water being poured over her head. She shrieked through gritted teeth and her body spasmed. Her body had a tingling burn sensation going down her limbs, and up to her neck. She tried to move her arms, but they were bound to the back of the chair she was tied down to.

"Try to not move so much. The serum should wear off soon." The Red Hood said as he leaned up against the counter.

Turning toward where she heard his voice, a stabbing pain blasted up her neck and to the top of her head. "Gaaahhhh."

"What did I tell you." He walked forward, and grabbed her by the chin. "Don't move."

She whimpered at his tight grasp.

"Now you don't have to worry. I only kill the guilty." He released his grip, causing her head to drop suddenly.

She groaned, and tried to pull up her head. But she still had not regained muscle control. So she tried her best to hold back the spasms, and just let her head fall forward slack.

"So, just to give you a little explanation. I will be using you as a decoy. I need to get something. And… Well.. I really need the Bat Squad off my tail."

Marti's body jolted once at this. The burning was starting to subside.

He circled around her, and went over to the table. "Oh, don't worry about the homing beacon. I already deactivated the one in your belt. And…" He rolled over a small metal cart with surgical tools clanging together. Picking up a scanner he ran it over her. A light beeping sounded as he went over left shoulder. "Humm. So you must be a regular on the team." He dropped the scanner down on the table, and changed out his heavy gloves for surgical ones. "Well, I might as well take advantage of the numbing properties of that serum." The dim light reflected off the scalpel in his hand. Marti wiggled her body trying to break the chair, or at least make it fall to the ground. But he gripped her shoulder hard, preventing her from moving. "I'll make it quick." He tore at her suit, and cut into her shoulder. She squealed at this, and tears began to run down her cheeks. He swapped out the scalpel for some tweezers, and quickly dug out a small tracer chip. "There it is." He said holding the small chip in front of her face.

Through blurred eyes she spotted the small black chip with a faint red light blinking. He dropped the chip to the ground, and crushed it with his boot. "Let me guess… He didn't tell you about that one, did he?"

Marti took in a deep breath, and with her exhale replied, "no."

"Ah. Good. I was tired of the one sided conversation." He said rolling the cart off to the side. He then lifted himself up onto the counter and sat. " So it's Finch right? How did you get roped into the team? Another tragic orphan?"

"Jason."

"Yeah… Yeah…" He took off his hood.

Marti was stunned by his appearance. He looked a little older, but not old enough for the amount of time that had passed. The only major change was the scars that ran from his left brow to a large J letter brand on his cheek.

"I'm sure Bruce filled you in on who I was. That is no surprise to me." He said planting his hands behind him, and leaning back.

"Oh Jason… What happened to your face?" She said in a worried tone.

He cocked his head at her. "No… It can't be." He hopped down from the counter toward her, and tore off her cowl. He gasped once he recognized her. Taking a few steps back, he brought his hand up to his brow. "I can't believe he did this to you."

"I chose this Jason."

"Yeah… Sure you did."

"Jason! You know my father. You think he would have brought me into this? No… I chose to be at his side."

He brought his arms up behind his head, and began to pace. "I still can't believe it."

"You know he could never say no to me."

A brief smile betrayed his cool expression, as he took in this bit of information. But quickly shook it off. "Whatever the case. I'm sorry that you have to be part of this. But in the end. I'm going to finish the work your father never could."

"What do you mean?! Jason please can-."

"Don't start with the justice not vengeance crap. You realize that his justice has ended countless innocent lives?" He came up close to her and gripped her by the shoulders. "And… Will continue to kill thousands."

She pulled her head back with this. His fiery gaze bore holes through her, and caused her to breath shallowly.

"I am freeing Gotham from this weak form of justice Martha. When I am done, we will all be free. No more pain, loss, or death from the villains he could never control."

She only cried with this, and dropped her head.

"What? You will be able to live a normal life for once."

Her brow creased, and the tears pooled up in the corners of her mouth as she took in a breath. "Your kind of justice killed my mother Jason."

He furrowed his brow at this.

"My mother was was Phantasm."

Jason's grip went slack at this, and his arms fell to his sides.

"You know how long I was looking for her. We went on trips together to find her. You remember don't you?"

Jason seemed to be looking through her with this. His mind was elsewhere, perhaps having a flashback of their trip to Paris, or even his recent encounter with the Phantasm.

"Jason you realize what you're doing is wrong."

He shook his head at this. "No. She was still a killer. What I did was right! You're just trying to mess with me. Well…" He grabbed a syringe from the cart, and flicked at the tube as he squirted out the air bubble. "I won't let you stop me. I am doing this. I will save Gotham." He then delivered the shot right below her clavicle, knocking her out instantly.


	28. Chapter 28

Bruce sat in silence staring down at a handwritten letter. He had been like this for a good twenty minutes. The rest of the team lingered around in the batcave. Tim and Damian hung around their lockers making use of this time by repairing their gear, as Dick sat on the far edge of the main computer console, waiting for Bruce to give the next order.

It had been two days since Marti was taken, and they had not stopped fighting since. Most of Gotham had been taken over by Jason's army. Troops lined the main roads, preventing police action, and were especially keen on keeping their team at bay. They had just narrowly evaded a full scale attack, and were taking refuge in the batcave to tend to their wounds.

Bruce was exhausted. His joints ached, and he could barely see through his right eye from the flash bang grenade a soldier threw in his path. He rubbed at his sore brow, and leaned back in his chair.

"What's the plan boss?" Dick questioned as he walked over to his side.

Bruce grabbed at the letter and held it up. It was a letter from Jason, telling him to come alone to Arkham Asylum. "We will do as he says."

"We're going to do what?! Bruce wait a-"

"He has Marti Dick."

"How are you so sure?"

"It's her handwriting." He said handing over the letter to Dick as he stood.

"So we're supposed to wait here while you go in alone?" Dick said following him over to the medical station.

Bruce began to pull the top half of his suit off. He fumbled for a second, and after he tugged out a few small pieces of shrapnel out of his side, he was finally free. Blood dripped down his side, and started to build up a small puddle on the ground.

"Bruce you're going to need stitches." Dick said as he looked for the kit.

Bruce rolled his eyes, and lifted himself up onto the counter.

Dick quickly sanitized the wound, and threaded the needle. "You want some anesthetic?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'll fall asleep if you use it."

"That probably wouldn't be such a bad idea." Dick said, still holding the needle.

Bruce gave him a sharp look.

"Alright, alright. Suit yourself." Putting down the syringe, Dick went to work on the stitches.

Aside from the few grunts of pain from Bruce, they didn't utter a word about the situation. Dick was busy trying to formulate a strategy for convincing Bruce he needed them, and a counter strategy for tagging along despite him saying no.

"I'm not sure who is supporting Jason. But I'm sure all com communication will be jammed."

"Well… At least we are starting to get on the same page." Dick said, putting down the needle.

Bruce looked over to the tech station. On the counter lay a long forgotten device that Fox had delivered months ago. "There might be a way."


	29. Chapter 29

Standing in front of the asylum, Batman was flanked by soldiers. All of which posed no threat. But watched him very closely. They opened the main doors for him, and lead him to a single padded cell in the middle of the facility. He could hear a slight static feedback from the new communication device in his cowl, alternating channels as he got deeper into the facility. He was escorted into single cell, which was quickly locked behind him.

"Hello… glad you could make it." Jason greeted, as he waved over the shoulder of straitjacketed and gagged Joker.

"This ends tonight."

"Tell me… What bothers you more? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave. Or that I've become a better Batman than you?"

"You are ruling by intimidation and murder! You are no better than the people you killed.

Jason laughed at this, and raised his gun to the side of the Joker's head. "What I'm doing is working. In case you didn't notice."

"Tell me what happened to you. I can help."

Jason got angry at this, and pushed the gun deeper into the Jokers temple. "It's too late for that!"

"Jason please… Put the gun down."

Jason gripped around the Joker's neck, still holding the gun firmly against his temple. "I just don't understand."

"What?" Bruce questioned, holding his hands up, not trying to alarm him.

"After all the countless people he sent to an early grave, the loved ones he had hurt, and after I…" His voice dipped with this, and took in a shuddered breath and dropped his gaze to the floor. "You know if it were you who was beat to a bloody pulp, and left to die… I would have hunted him down and made sure he was dead." He then looked up to Bruce. "What I can't understand is why you've allowed this evil piece of shit to live?!"

"You don't understand, I don't think you have ever understood."

"What? Your moral code won't allow for that? Is it too hard to cross that line?"

"No! Fuck… It's just too damned easy. A day doesn't go by without thinking about killing him. Subjecting him to all the horrendous tortures he brought on others, and then… End him." Bruce gripped his fist with this. "But if I do that… I never can come back. I've walked on the edge of Vengeance and Justice every day. The second I let myself go that path I can't come back."

"Look... I'm not talking about them all.. No, just him!" Pointing the gun down at Joker's head. "Because… Because he took me away from you."

Bruce looked Jason in the still green masked eyes. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Jason nodded to himself with this. "I thought you'd say that. Well…" He pulled out a switch from his jacket, and flicked it on. Behind him a few monitors flashed on, alternating through multiple cells of the asylum. "Every cell within the facility is lined with explosives." He flicked another switch, revealing another live feed. This one was of Marti blindfolded, and strapped to a chair in the center of a dark room. "Martha is secure in a separate facility."

"Hello?! Jason? What's going on?!" Called out Marti.

"She is wired into a live feed by the way. Want to say hi?"

"Dad… Dad?! Are you there?!"

"Yes! Marti are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." She shuddered, and took in panicked breaths. "I'm sorry Dad. I should have-"

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Anyway…" Jason butted in. "Getting back to what this is all about… Now… It doesn't have to be about all of them." He motioned to the revolving feed from all the cells of criminals. "No… It's about this psychotic piece of filth." He cocked the hammer of his gun with this. "This is what I offer to you… If you kill the Joker right here, in front of me. I will deactivate the cells, release Martha, and will never return to Gotham again. But… If you decide to not do as I ask, I will blow up every cell in the asylum, and take Martha far away where you will never find her again."

Bruce looked over Jason's shoulder to the live feed of Martha. On the bottom corner of the screen was the time, it was 1:30. Way past the time Dick said he would contact him.

Jason, noticing his gaze chucked to himself. "Oh… And I should probably tell you. That new communicator… Yeah we intercepted the signal a mile before you arrived." He flicked another switch. Revealing the rest of the team tied up, and held at gunpoint along the roadway.

Bruce scowled at this.

"Don't worry, I don't kill the innocent. Regardless of you decision… They will not be harmed. Now…" He produced another handgun from his back belt, and tossed it at Bruce. "What will it be?"

Bruce awkwardly caught the pistol in his hands, and held it in his flat open palms.

"So… Kill the Joker, and live happily ever after. Or… I take out the entire facility, and take your daughter away."

"Dad Please-"

"Let's just put her on mute." Jason said.

Marti's feed was still open, and all that could be seen was her thrashing about in her chair, trying to break free.

"Tick Tock Batman."

Bruce's eyes were still fixed on the pistol. The very weapon he despised most was in his hands, and once again it was going to play a major role in his life. Looking to Marti's live feed, he could read the pleads for help as she thrashed about. It pained him to see her like this, but he would have to give up on everything he believed to save her.

A sudden bang sounded within the cell. Bruce felt a burning sensation in his neck, followed by a tingling sensation run down his body. He felt resistance in his arm when he went to pull out the dart.

"You know… I thought that just maybe, if I brought your daughter into this I could sway your decision." Jason walked around the Joker, toward Bruce with this.

Bruce began to sway, and fell down to his knees.

"But in the end… She doesn't even matter. In fact… Nobody matters to you. You're never going to change Bruce. Are you?" He picked up the pistol Bruce dropped, and cocked back the hammer. "Well I'm going to save her from this, and I'm going to save Gotham too. Starting with-" He stood and shot the Joker right between the eyes.

Joker gargled through his gag with this, and toppled down to the ground.

Bruce fell to the ground with this as well, and his body began to spasm. Jason stepped over him, and went through the door, locking it from the outside. Bruce could feel his footsteps go down the hall. About the only thing he could manage control of was the head. The monitor feed flashed bright, and a timer started at the base of the split screen. Beyond the loud ticking of the timer, Marti's voice feed turned back on, and he would hear her sobbing.

"Marti…"

"Dad… You're okay!.. I thought he shot you."

"No… But he's coming for you now."

She took in a shuddered breath with this. "Dad please… Come get me."

The tingling was now down to his feet, and his body no longer twitched. He grunted as he tried to move his arms, but had no luck. His body was completely paralyzed.

"Dad… Dad? What is it?"

"I can't Marti."

"Oh my god! I can hear him coming."

"Mar-." Bruce's voice gave out. The tranquilizer now began to work on his throat.

"Dad… No! Please! I'm scared! DAD!"

Bruce watched as Jason came into the room, and threw her over his shoulder, and left the room. Her screams slowly dissipated till they were out of range of her speaker. Tears were streaming down his face with this. His head fell and bounced off the cement ground. Under his cheek was a drain. Looking forward he locked eyes with the Joker. His dead eyes were wide open. Blood was dripping down his brow, and making a beeline for the drain. A low humm could be felt through the floor. Bruce looked up to the countdown.

 _0:18_

He took in a deep breath, and made another attempt to move. But had no luck.

 _0:15_

He looked up to the live feed of his team. They were still tied up.

 _0:08_

He felt Jokers warm blood grazing his cheek, and could hear it start to drip down the drain.

His eyelids began to grow heavy, the best he could do was listen to the last few ticks of the timer.

 _0:04….._

 _0:03…._

 _0:02…._

 _0:01…._


	30. Chapter 30

"Good morning Alfred, how you feeling today?"

"Master Dick. You are early."

"Yeah… Well the League didn't need me today. So I thought I'd come by before the festivities." Dick said placing a package on the kitchen counter, then went over to help Alfred over to a seat. "Where's Damian?"

"Lunch with his mother."

"Oh. That's right. She has that exhibit dedication dinner this weekend."

Alfred adjusted himself in his seat, and continued to polish the silver platter.

Dick grabbed another platter and towel, and joined him. "Will she be joining the dinner party tonight?"

Alfred shook his head at this. "I doubt Master Bruce will even show up. You know how he has been these last six years."

There was a long moment of silence with this. In his mind Dick was reliving that day. After the explosion he was the first to find him. He dug through the rubble, and pulled out his body. Injuries to Bruce's body were minimal, but his spirit was broken. After that day nothing was the same in Gotham, or pretty much anywhere the Red Hood attacked. Crime was minimal, people were too afraid that they would be killed like the others. Night patrols were pointless, so they shifted into Justice League work. "You know if Tim will make it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Dick sighed at this. Tim, now known as the Red Robin, was a part time member of the League. But was often away. He used the cover story that it was for education. But in actuality he was still looking for Marti. Tim enrolled in college, like Marti wanted him to. But he could never put his heart into it.

"You know… I think I will check up on him. I'll make a quick call."

Meanwhile, beyond the atmosphere in the Watchtower, Bruce sat in his chair, scanning over some old reports on the main computer screen. At the corner of the screen popped up an icon showing an incoming call from Dick.

"Happy birthday Bruce."

Bruce opened up the window for a video call. "Don't remind me."

"So you going to make an appearance at dinner tonight, or are you going to conveniently find a new- Wait a second." Dick moved in closer to his phone cam, studying Bruce's surroundings. "You are at the main com right now aren't you?! Bruce…"

Bruce didn't respond to this.

"Bruce…" Dick looked over his shoulder. Alfred was busy with something in the back pantry. But to be safe, he got up from his seat, and walked out of the kitchen. "Bruce… I think it would mean a lot to Alfred if you came home tonight."

Bruce leaned back in his chair, and took in a deep breath. "I'll be there soon."

The old team had pretty much broken up since that day years ago. Bruce and Dick kept themselves busy with League work, Damian worked surprisingly well with the Young League, and Tim was always away. Dick and Alfred were the only ones who made attempts to maintain the holiday traditions. It was mainly for Bruce's birthday that they enforced everyone getting together.

That evening Talia surprised everyone by flying the entire dinner party to France for dinner. Bruce wasn't too enthused, seeing as he could not make an easy escape afterword. Though after dinner he was able to slip away, after they returned to Talia's vacation home in La Roche-Guyon. It was late, most of the tourists were safely back at their hotels, and even the locals were settling down for the night. Leaving his car at Le Clos Morin, he took a short walk down the main streets to the water gardens.

As he walked through the narrow trellised paths, he came upon the waterlily pond. The bright moonlight reflected off the small patches of water that were not covered with clusters of lily pads. Coming around the bend in the walkway, he spotted the main bridge that crossed over the pond. For a second, his mind took him back to when he first went here with Marti. He smiled to himself remembering her guided tour of the gardens. He stood still at the edge of the pond, looking down at the closed lily blossoms. His eyes immediately were drawn to a shadowed figure standing on the bridge. Looking up, he could see the silhouette of a woman leaning on the railing, with her attention fixed on him. He cautiously approached her, thinking that maybe her attention was not on him. But her gaze followed him. Once he reached the bridge he paused. Though she was still leaning against the railing, she was looking his way. The canopy to the bridge kept her hidden in shadow, but he sensed something familiar about her.

"Happy birthday dad."

Bruce's heart sank with this.

"You know… I really wanted to be angry at you right now… But… I just-"

Marti dashed over to him, and hugged her very stunned father. Bruce stood still in shock, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Some time later, they were both on the bridge looking down at the water.

"How did he die?"

Marti blinked her eyes hard at this question. It was two years ago, but it still felt like yesterday. "He succumbed to the mania the Lazarus pit sealed within him." She grasped her wrist hard at this, covering the scars from the handcuffs he kept her in. She was Jason's prisoner for four years. He kept her by his side, and chained down. She suffered a severe head injury during an attack on their camp in Africa, causing her to have temporary memory loss. Once he died, she managed to escape. It took her two years to get back to France, and only in the last year did her memory fully return. "The first thing I recalled was that you had failed me."

Bruce took in a shuddered breath with this.

"All I could remember for the longest time was that day. Sure, you held to your convictions, which I can see now is honorable… But back then… As far as I knew, you failed me, and threw away everything we built together." She leaned over the railing and looked up at the sky. "Eventually when I did get my memory back, the first place I wanted to be was here. It helped me remember who I was, and… More importantly, who you raised me to be." She looked over to her father, who was waiting intently for her next words. She smiled at this, and grasped his hand. "Now… I think I'm ready to go home."


End file.
